


Ravager's Inferno

by FireChildSlytherin5



Series: Ravager's AU [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, BAMF Phil Coulson, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Daddy Kraglin, Earth, Ego's children - Freeform, Enemies to Friends, F/F, F/M, Gen, He may have been your father but he sure as hell ain't your daddy, Humans Are Weird, Humans are space orcs, Humans may be primitive but we kickass, Hydra (Marvel), Kree (Marvel), M/M, Mainframe is Vision, Mantis is Drax's adopted lesbian bug daughter, Medicinal Drug Use, Multi, Nova Corps, Overprotective Ravagers, Poorly written, Ravager Culture, Ravager culture and customs, Ravagers - Freeform, Recreational Drug Use, Space Pirates, Space Pirates AU, Spoilers, Strangers to Friends, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Team as Family, Terra - Freeform, agents of shield as ravagers, first season of agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, mama phil coulson, mind control soap, part-Kree Phil Coulson, ravager phil coulson, ravagers AU, space daddy yondu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireChildSlytherin5/pseuds/FireChildSlytherin5
Summary: When Peter Quill first met Stakar Ogord he never thought his life would change again. What does he mean the 101th Ravager Clan? What happened at Terra?    Peter learns that his home planet been very busy as of late and was thrust into new world of threats that may mean the end of all humankind.  Team Guardians team up with Coulson's team to end Thanos Threat and make friends and enemies along the way.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Going to take what i like from the marvel movies, comics and tv shows. What is canon is this list: Iron Man 1 & 2; Thor 1 & 2; Captain America 1 & 2; Avengers 1; GotG 1 & 2; Ant-man; Doctor Strange and lastly Agents of Shield tv show SEASON 1. 
> 
> HOWEVER the main characters are from GotG and Agents of Shield. 
> 
> The backdoor plot from this fic is that Earth, after Shield disbanded (more like governments not just the States fell apart), World War 3 happened which ended with Thanos' army again showing up thinking that "yay humans are killing themselves lets go defeat them when they are weak" and well everyone helped each other to defeat the threat which again Thanos lost but with a higher cost to that of Earth. Terrains become a diaspora species within the Galaxy. It was only a matter of time before humans was welcomed into the folds of the Ravengers and worse folk such as Scavengers just to name a few. After all Terra was never part of the Nova Empire or any Galactic Empire such as the Kree Empire or Asgardians even though Earth is part of the Nine Realms so therefor all of Terra are Stateless. Who would welcome such people but those who are already outcasts? No one knew however how well Terrains would adapted so well in the galaxy being so primitive within just a short decade of their planet year date. However not to those that knew Peter Quill. 
> 
> The TAGS are what i am hoping it will end up towards. I added all the tags/parting that i plan on leading up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to take what i like from the marvel movies, comics and tv shows. What is canon is this list: Iron Man 1 & 2; Thor 1 & 2; Captain America 1 & 2; Avengers 1; GotG 1 & 2; Ant-man; Doctor Strange; Deadpool and lastly Agents of Shield tv show SEASON 1.
> 
> HOWEVER the main characters are from GotG and Agents of Shield.
> 
> The backdoor plot from this fic is that Earth, after Shield disbanded (more like governments not just the States fell apart), World War 3 happened which ended with Thanos' army again showing up thinking that "yay humans are killing themselves lets go defeat them when they are weak" and well everyone helped each other to defeat the threat which again Thanos lost but with a higher cost to that of Earth. Terrains become a diaspora species within the Galaxy. It was only a matter of time before humans was welcomed into the folds of the Ravengers and worse folk such as Scavengers just to name a few. After all Terra was never part of the Nova Empire or any Galactic Empire such as the Kree Empire or Asgardians even though Earth is part of the Nine Realms so therefor all of Terra are Stateless. Who would welcome such people but those who are already outcasts? No one knew however how well Terrains would adapted so well in the galaxy being so primitive within just a short decade of their planet year date. However not to those that knew Peter Quill.
> 
> The TAGS are what i am hoping it will end up towards. I added all the tags/parting that i plan on leading up to.

Phil Coulson stood silently as First Mate behind Nick Fury who sat on the captain's chair in their Mothership. The platform was similar design of Fury had years before back in SHIELD headquarters. It was illuminated with computers, keyboards and if necessary controls for gun shooting. The only difference is that it now has a captain's chair. The Terran ship that they are on is first of her kind. With stolen technology from Chitauri, Kree, Asgardians and other such species that think Earth is just a vacation hot spot to do whatever they feel like along with how they treat humans, they were able to make never before technology that even at times surpass even Stark Inc technology such as space travel. With added information from the stolen technology it was clear of how vast the universes is, so much knowledge for thousands of years of other aliens species, how to get one place to another much like flying a plane back on Earth. Technology as well that brought medical to extreme that people are now believing that humans would be able to live at least 200 years old but so far no one have yet got that far so to guess.

Nick Fury decided the best way to rebuild the organization of SHIELD was join the Ravengers after meeting up with an Arcturan by the name of Stakar Ogord. The man was one of the first captains of creating the Ravengers. Phil while meeting them and working with them he decided they were much like mix of Pirates of the Caribbean and that of Robin Hood. It sealed the deal of him joining them when he swore on the oaths of the Revenger Code. One of which is "No deals that involves children." If such people have those rules, they are good enough people.

After just a year of working with them Phil felt at ease with being a Ravenger as he now can mark off being a Space Pirate from his bucket list from childhood. He enjoys the freedom of such life gave him; there was no deadlines. No hoops to jump over of getting a mission done like before. Of course their clan, which by Ravenger tradition is called by the captains name which in their cause the Fury Clan, was small and young compare to all the other 100 clans. They were given the colours of black and red with the seven pointed flame logo as all Ravengers have but with added emblem of the seven pointed flame with a shield in the middle that shows which clan a Ravenger is from. Their clan is made up mainly by humans of course but they ended up picking up strays through out the years. Coulson himself have a habit of adopting anyone that wishes to join; give people second chances and if they are of any value to the clan, whatever their past is or what they are doesn't matter. Fury of course was a lot more distrust of people but even he doesn't see much matter of alien species.

It wasn't until another year did Phil get reminded that being a Ravenger was technically being a criminal to the major parts of the Empires. Of course being a Terran as well which means have no nationally to be claimed so he and everyone else of their kind are stateless. So being captured and jailed meant was being stuck there forever. Of course with just a few weeks he and his team was able to escape prison and later deliver what they stole to Fury to complete their mission.

That was his own start of having a bounty on his head. All the other Ravengers in the other clans congrats him of his escape seeing that having bounties on your head are more like trophies. Phil found that he enjoys annoying the Nova Corps the best as pissing off the Kree bring more bloodshed then its worth. It wasn't like the Fury Clan out right kills people like some Clans are known to do. They do what must be done for the benefit of Earth to get knowledge, supplies, food or whatever they can get. They know Thanos will attack again and they will prepare for it. Along with whatever mission Fury tells them to do much like how it used to be back when S.H.I.E.L.D was still formed, no Hydra, and no space exploration.

Does Phil wish for his old life back? There are nights when he should be asleep that he thinks about his old life. But no, the life he has now is good. Better then he had hope when all things that he knew fell down and destroyed. Lots of people at the time believed it was the end of the world. But no, their old world is gone but life always continues.

Phil wasn't surprise that he was picked as First Mate by Nick Fury when their clan was officially recognized as the 101 Ravenger Clan. If Nick decided not to come back from being dead and retired then he himself would have been the Director to rebuild S.H.E.I.L.D. Being First Mate was just like his old job back at Earth when he had his team shortly after first Chitauri invasion and Project T.A.H.I.T.I. It has its perks and its down falls but it just another day of being Coulson as Maria Hill puts it.

As of right now they were flying through space as there was nothing to do but wait. They got news about some golden aliens after a group of people everywhere in the universe and that one of the exile Ravenger Clans got mutiny that pretty much killed 3/4 of everyone on board. They later got the confirm it was the Yondu Clan. Nothing that they can do about it but watch. Nick Fury looked at his First Mate, shaking his head at the fool. They got a job to do, not smiling like an idiot.

Fury's com started blinking at him. Someone was hailing him on his private link. He looked at the URL of the link (it was interesting to know that lots of stuff that Earth had before they started space exploration that there are lots of similar stuff out in space. Movies was interesting shock to him). It was from Stakar Ogord. It isn't unheard of of him calling him for a chat but his private one up to his captain chair? This isn't a personal one.

Fury accepted the call, and Stakar Ogord's face was on the full screen of the controlling room.

Starkar nodded respectfully towards the Fury Captain. He himself was doubtful of the usefulness of the Terrains when they first gave the olive branch to him to join into the Ravengers. One of the red flags to him at the time was that fact that people don't became Ravengers as a career path. And Starkar isn't surprised that the Terrians did. Nick Fury and his Clan has shown him time and time again of how and what Ravengers should be. He found kinship and loyalty towards them and learned that Terrains have more skills other then be used as Weapons from the Kree. And what he got from reports of his Ravengers and a creature that calls himself Rocket have told him that Peter Quill the adopted son of his friend Yondu Udonta was no different. Yondu Udonta is the reason of the call.

"Starkar." Fury said. He cocked his head to the side, his good eye looking at him. "What brings you here on this fine day?"

"Yondu Udonta has been welcomed back from exile. He is dead."

Fury nodded. Everyone have heard of the guy and everyone was waiting of the updated news for the past week. Another story of a respected agent turn bad because of greed. Nothing new as he himself had many agents under him that done that same. He actually killed a few himself. "Thanks for the update. Anything else?" Fury asked, he knew if that was the only thing to say for this public chat as the man could have just text him on the com link about it. There was more.

Starkar rolled his eyes. Straight to the point this one. "Here are the coordinates to the funeral. Its what is worth of giving Yondu a proper Ravenger Funeral."

Fury nodded, allowing one of his crew-members add the coordinates into the computer to turn around to head there. A proper Ravenger Funeral, so far there has been a few already that he went to. Fury amused, a great honor. Sad that the guy had to die first before being welcoming back from exile. "We will be there. And after you are welcomed to visit on the ship." Fury knew that Starkar wanted to talk him in private so he allow the door of invite to make it happen. Of his old age Fury now can read people fairly well and he came to learn that many alien species are just the same.

Starkar nodded and disconnected the com.

"How long until we get there, Hill?" Fury said after the screen went back on clear to the space beyond.

Maria Hill looked up from her area in the control room. She along with everyone else wore the Ravenger uniform of their colours black and red. Her hair was up like usual, her blaster on her hip and her coat slung the back of her chair. Her job got a lot more interesting compare to her old one back at Earth before all shit happened.. It was different time guess in space compare to Earth as flying the old ships that they had at Earth is so different in a space one so she had to estimate again. "Less then 30 minutes?" she guessed.

Fury nodded. "Make it so." Coulson grinned at the Star Trek quote wondering if Fury did that on purpose or not. The look that Fury gave him told him it was planned and to shut up. Looking around there was many of their crew agents smiled at the joke as well. "Get back to work." Fury demand them and everyone went back on their job. It was a moment later that their space ship turned to the left and started zooming through space in record time. It won't take long to get there, Fury wagered.

"Sir?" Coulson stepped forward to stand on the side of his captain. Fury looked at him curiosity "What do you think Starkar wanted to talk to you about?"

Fury shrugged thoughtfully. "Not sure yet. But we will find out."

Coulson nodded. He wondered if it had to do with the so called Guardians of the Galaxy. He was very curious of how the leader of the group that is human got to be up in space before any of them. He would love to heard this story and meet the guy, he will have to check in their database. Now that Youdu is welcomed back from exile, all of his surviving crew would too be welcomed back. And Peter Quill is part of the crew. After the furneral as custom, Starkra would meet the group and declare them as legitimate Ravengers publicly. Coulson may get his wish to meet the guy if all goes to plan.

**-0-**

The Ravenger's Funeral is very colourful event. With firework projections which is called Colors of Ogord which leads the departed into the afterlife. It was said that all Ravagers will expect to see their love ones again among the stars and hear the Hordes of Freedom upon death. The Exiled from the Ravager community are exclusion from the Ravager afterlife as well, unless redemption was achieved. And that is what happened to Yondu as everyone watched as ashes of the Centaurian was released from the nearby ship as every Ravenger spaceship fired out their projections out into space. It the afterlife varies mix with religion to clan to clan, ship to ship along with whatever religion of each species have but that's the core basic that everyone agree with.

Coulson never met the Centaurian as he knew Lady Sif, one of Asgardian warriors of Asgard told him about them at one time when he asked her years ago if she ever met any other blue skinned aliens after meeting his first Kree. She told them yes she has but Centaurians never came to Earth before but after becoming a Ravenger he learned that Yondu DID when he picked up (kidnapped) Peter Quill back in 1988. After learning of it, out of habit Coulson went back into the old S.H.I.E.L.D database to see if they have any records of such event happened. And they did.

It was cut and dry type of report basically said aliens abduction ; pretend it didn't happen and tell everyone including the family that its a runaway case hinting that the boy will never be found. Back then in the 80s it was more of a laughable joke type of report that got reported, file and forgotten. The higher ups back then didn't truly believe in aliens (or have decided to ignore they do exist) even though the 1947 Roswell UFO Incident happened. It was mostly covered up, file and put away. The case wasn't fully examine until years later however. Everyone knew aliens existed but no one knew what to do about it. Plus alien invasion movies didn't help. Plus with mutants, inhumans and half breed humans being known in their world. People became scared. Scared people lash. People who lash hurt other people, with or without meaning to. And that was basically how World War 3 happened. But luckily after another alien invasion of the Chitauri happened everything changed the course of history again. Enemies came together as allies to defeat a common enemy. Humans had something to work together for. The survivor the human race; doesn't matter if you were half breed, inhuman, mutant or other wise like Muslim, gay, non-christian . Such things like that became meaningless now and still is. And to Coulson's option, it was for the better. Such as his father joked in his youth, the only way for world peace for everyone including the communists was an alien invasion. And he was right.

Back to the case of the abduction of Peter Quill; with the added info about the boy's grandfather being Gregg Henry Quill (1) being part one of many of the Super-Soldier Programs the case was extra exam-ed through the the years because the boy's grandfather won't let the case go cold. The Grandfather knew the signs of alien abduction as he have seen it before while he was in the Forces. But back then their was no way do anything after the alien spaceship left orbit. Besides, the boy was long gone. Sold into slavery to the Kree or eaten. Of course luckily the US Air Force at the time put a tracker on the ship as part of the UFO sighting missions protocol when a spaceship drove pass an Air Force Base after picking up the boy but the the spaceship went too far into space for it to work anymore because their satellites back then didn't go that far.

Coulson knew that the so called Star-Lord, the leader of Guardians of the Galaxy is the same Lost Child case of Peter Quill in the database. The only thing left it to get some DNA to comfirm. Maybe the boy doesn't want to be found anymore? The boy is now a man, surely he would've went back to Earth anytime he wanted. Even if it was "illgeal" to Nova Empire (and others) to go to Earth as in their books Terra as they call their world was back world, primitive planet that shouldn't be messed with. Didn't stop any other alien races though as well with the Asgasian King, Odin that banished his kid.

Coulson sighed in frustration. This was one of many stressful parts of his job. Some people just doesn't want to be found. He looked at his Ipad that is hooked into the old database as he saw a footnote at the bottom of the living relatives of the Missing Child case of Alien Abduction. By clicking on it he saw that the grandfather he read about of the case was part of their clan. Gregg Quill was on a mission at this time; not schedule to be back close to a month. Close but yet so far, Coulson amuse thinking of how the grandfather just barely missed meeting his lost grandson by going into a mission and not on the mothership at a funeral. Coulson wouldn't be surprised that the old man jumped into any chance he got to go into space as he was tired of being stuck on Earth.

"You're thinking too hard." Melinda May said walking up beside him looking out the window of the Mothership. The fireworks was oddly beautiful in space. it was fairly different then back on Earth. Coulson looked at her. May still wore normal black tier just like she wore back when they were a team before S.H.I.E.L.D fell with a red Ravenger's coat over it. Her space blaster as he likes to call it was hung at her hip, and Coulson knew there was many knives hidden within her coat and boots as always. He handed her his Ipad for her to look as of why his mind was unsettled.

"Star-Lord?" she asked, knowing about the file they had about the Battle of Xandar, the whole team of Guardians of the Galaxy (she scuffed at the name of the group), their so far completed missions that they did together since they met in prison which included the attacks from the Sovereigns. Coulson shook his head; the Sovereigns was an odd alien race. Too golden, so immature, prone to frustrated screaming and fits when embarrassed or defeated because they believe themselves to be as much more superior than any other race in the galaxy because they genetically-engineer their young. To the extreme that they created their children in pods and birth through cocoons. Coulson is no means anywhere a biologist but even he sees this as wrong. What happened to the old fashion way of things? Sure some embryos may need some genetic engineering to fix some human diseases but even they, the humans drew the line of "made to order perfect babies" the so called designer babies because of ethical concerns along with it being against Mother Nature. The Sovereigns went as far as not impregnated themselves to have these babies but birthing pods. Are they still capable to have sex?

Coulson shook his head again knowing a headache was forming. He should stop letting his mind go off into lala land. "The name fits. The dates. The only thing left is DNA." Coulson told her. May nodded, then she spotted the footnote about Gregg Quill being part of their Ravenger Clan. Ah, this is why he's worried, May thought. She knew Coulson can be very motherly in a fashion that he wants everyone to get along and be happy. But what if Star-Lord doesn't want to meet his family? After all it been 30 years now. For all they know the boy been brainwashed not remembering anything before he was 8 years old when he was abducted. As well telling the old man that they found his grandson who may or may not want to meet him can crush the man's soul after all the years of searching and not allowing his grandson's case go cold and forgotten.

"We will do what is protocol." she said. After all, they can not force a family reunion. The only question is, is it ethical to not tell Gregg Quill of finding his grandson IF Peter Quill choose not to meet him? Or should they offhandedly tell him and also say something like, "yeah we found your grandson. But he doesn't want nothing to do with you."

Coulson have heard the rumors. Youndu was the closest daddy that Peter ever had and Ego, an Astral was his bio-father which if the rumors are true, Peter killed his own father and watched the man who pretty much raised him die in his hands. Coulson wouldn't be surprised if Peter doesn't want to get involved with his grandfather just the fact of getting too close for the guy to leave him again in Death. First his mother, then killed his own father and lastly watching his only father figure to die. Anyone would be creak after that.

Coulson's personal com link started beeping at him. He looked at the URL. It was Fury. He is being reported back to the Controlling Room. The meeting with Starkar is about to happen within the hour.

Both May and Coulson demised each other. Back to work they go. May have decided to check on Fritz that is busying over another weapon prototype.  

**(End of Chapter)**

**Words:** 5,647

 **(1) Gregg Henry:** is the actor's name who played Peter Quill's grandfather. Because i wasn't able to find any name for this character in wiki, I have decided on using the actor's name for the grandfather character.

 **Author's Note:** hope this chapter went well. Been a while since i wrote anything. Poorly written i think cause the only thing im able to type on my computer DOESN'T have spellcheck or grammar check but i hope you all enjoyed my plot-bunny. PM if you wish to be my Beta Reader. :)  The next chapter will be Guardians of the Galaxy group! 

**-Marsha**


	2. Chapter One: the First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets some answers of why he was kidnapped along with finding out he is not alone in the universe any longer.

**Chapter One: The First Meeting**

-

Peter Quill stood silently at the cold space, even after all the fireworks have stopped. Everything that just happened has now coming up to him in full force. Yondu is dead. And he just realized that he been the father he been looking for. And now he is gone forever. Why did Yondu had to die for him to figure this out? He leaned his forehead on the glass, feeling the cool from space. He never thought he would be the one to replace Yondu.

"Capt'n," Peter looked up and saw Kraglin standing at the doorway. Peter could tell that the man been crying. Peter doesn't blame him. He too been upset since Yondu took his last breath. "There's.... there is a call for you. Its from Stakar. He said about docking in one of the mother ships for repairs and talk to us mostly to you about something."

"Stakar?" Peter asked. He heard about the Ravenger. Something about how he was the one that brought Yondu into this Ravenger's life. He had also heard rumors. Something about how the guy banished Yondu or something. How Yondu was once a slave, sold from his own parents for money because they already had too many mouths to feed. Who would want a runt anyway? "Is that all?" Peter asked. Kraglin nodded. "Tell him that we will be accept his invitation."

The Eclector has been damaged severely as only the core part of it is left when Yondu, Kraglin, Rocket and Groot escaped. It would be good to have somewhere to repair the old ship, to get supplies and such. Plus he would be able to talk to Stakar for answers. He can demand some to Kraglin as he been around since the beginning as he was there when Yondu picked him up when he was 8. Of course the Xandarian was barely out of his teens when they first met and as it right now Peter will wait as it far too soon after Yondu's funeral. Peter watched as Kraglin left.

Peter sighed. Guess its back to work as he went to find the others to let them now whats going on.

**-0-**

Kraglin with the help of Peter, drove the Elector core towards one of the Mother ships that Stakar told them to dock in. It was a very large vessel then most Mother ships that he seen. Its was a model he never seen before as well as he can tell that the vessel was be able to connect with other ships to make it bigger; almost as if its a small city or a space port. He can tell that other smaller Ravenger's mother ships was already connected to it sides as he was able to identify Stakar's ship along with others that he heard about. Because the Elector was only a core it is unable to connect itself like the others so the only option was to fly into the docking bay. Kraglin spoke to the speaker when they got hailed as the First Mate asked for permission to land and it was later accepted as they carefully entered the ship as it opened it doors.

At first glance the docking bay looked like any other that Peter been in. As they landed everyone glanced at each other with uncertainty. Silently everyone unbuckled themselves after the space doors shut and the green light above them singled them that the air outside the ship was breathable. One by one they left the Eclector.

Peter was in the front of the group. On his right was Kraglin. Peter was the most worried about Kraglin as besides him he closed to Yondu. The man was much more quieter then usual. Peter expected there was more then just friendship between them as there was talk upon the crew. But the two of them never showed anything in public no more then bromance. Or perhaps is was one-sided? Peter never knew and as of right now he is afraid to ask.

On his left was Gamora; she gave him a look to tell him that be on his guard. Of what was going on for the pass few days had told him just as much. Of course Stakar Ogord is a legendary Ravenger. One of the first as well, rumored as the founder of the Ravengers along with his own infamous group; Martinex, Charlie-27, Krugarr, Mainframe and lastly Yondu Udonta. The likely hood of being killed is minimal but he will watch himself and his team. Behind them was of course was Rocket and Drax as closely trailing behind was Mantis. Mantis have a soft spot for Drax as she been following him ever since Ego's death. Of course Groot was riding on Rocket's shoulder.

"What is is meeting about?" demanded Rocket, as he made sure his gun on his back was un-belted so he can easily whip it out if needed. "Who does the guy think he is to demand us for a meeting? Telling us what to do?"

"You will respect Starkar Ogord if you value your life." Kraglin told quietly, half glancing at the new captain to make sure he didn't step out of bounds of saying anything. Peter may be the leader and Captain now (Peter always saw him to become a new captain never replace captain of Yondu's crew). But even he is at a lost. The only Ravengers he ever met was that of Yondu's clan. Sure he saw a few others in bars through out the galaxies through out the years but they always left him alone.

Rocket scoffed.

"I have heard great things about this man. He is a great warrior." Drax said. Rocket doesn't believe him. He looked at Kraglin. "Is it true that he killed a whole army with just one shot from his ship?" Kraglin shrugged not looking at the Drax in the eye. He was barely an adult and newly a Ravenger when Yondu and the rest of the crew was exiled because of trafficking Peter's siblings.

"I am groot." chirped Groot.

"You never even met the guy!" Rocket told Groot. He looked at the rest of everyone. He sighed. "How do we know for a fact that we aren't just walking into a trap? Again?"

"If it is a trap." Gamora shrugged, relieving one of her swords that she kept on herself for safe keeping. "We will deal with it like always."

"Its not a trap, Cap'n." Kraglin assured Peter as they approached the exit from the hanger into the main part of the ship. "We will be welcomed back into folds of the Ravengers, with honor." this confused Peter even more. They were walking across the empty docking bay. It was fairly empty giving them lots of space to expand the Eclector to her former glory as she was before she took a lot of damage. On one end of the docking bay was spare parts that Rocket himself was itching to look through when he saw it as they walked pass.

"We are welcomed back with honor because I killed my father?" that doesn't make any sense.

It was at the same moment that the metal doors of the hanger opened reliving a...Xandarian? The man was of avenge height, short dark hair that is now slightly balding, who stood strong with his hands behind his back. Peter, with habit that Yondu taught him since childhood to look for every tiny detail of people he's meeting and his surroundings, Peter could see that the man was a follow Ravenger. He wore black shirt and pants but an avenge looking Ravagers' red coat over it. Peter saw the Ravagers emblem on the man's chest and arms but one added black shield shaped at the middle on one distinguish which Clan the man was from. But what made Peter stop at his tracks was another tiny emblem that was located on the man's right arm at the shoulder and at the opposite side of the man's jacket at the collar. It looked like some form a nation flag; with a blue background, seven white formed rings that makes some form of a flower at the middle. **(1 [pic below])** Peter doesn't recognize it from anywhere of any Galactic Empire as he tried to list of what it may mean. Knowing all of your flags and symbols is a good skill to have to know who is the friend or foe in space, what ship is from where and so on.

 

"On the contrary Star-Lord, Yondu was welcomed back with honor because Yondu saved your life and bind back the oath that he broke." the Xandarian said thoughtfully. "Its just an added bonus of saving the galaxy again."

It was then the group was in front of the Xandarian. The man was a shorter up close compare to Drax's bulk. "Who are you?"

"Forgive me not introducing myself. My name is Coulson, Phil Coulson." Peter just stared at this guy. The name doesn't sound Xandarian to him. "I am here to escort you all to the Meeting Room. If you would follow me, please. The others are waiting for us." It was then Phil Coulson turned and walked away expecting the group to follow him. The Guardians of the Galaxy looked at each other but shrugged and followed. Drax was talking to Rocket about how the man was short.

Peter has so many questions to ask. But he doesn't know which ones to ask first. Peter ran up to walk next to Coulson. "So ah, what this thing we going about?" He asked, loud enough for the whole group to hear.

Coulson shrugged. "I don't know. I got told by my captain to meet you and escort you all there. We will find out soon enough i think."

"So what do you do around here?" Peter looked again at the emblem on the man's Ravenger uniform for any clues. Engineer? Cook? Fighter?

"I am the First Mate to Captain Fury." Coulson said. Peter was confused. He never heard of a Ravenger Captain called Fury before. Of course there are lots of weird Ravager names with the word "fury" in them. Peter glanced at Kraglin and even he was a bit confused but as always he kept his mouth shut.

"Never heard of him."

"My clan is fairly new." Coulson shrugged, trying not to reveal anything too soon. All of questions will be answered soon, he hoped. They walked few halls here and there passing many other Xandarians, which was odd as there are plenty of Xandarians as Ravengers as there are thousands upon thousands of them through out the galaxies but they are not the type of alien species to be one. Peter and everyone else looked around the ship that they were in as the conversation came to an end. It was fairly cleaner then most other Ravenger ships that they been in however like always it was dark. Peter would have swore he saw one of the Xandarians reading something that screamed Earth at him something about Captain America. But he banish the thought of his home world.

"Here we are." Coulson said. They came to another metal doors with a lock keypad at the side. They watch as Coulson placed his right hand on the screen and the door unlocked itself with a hiss. He waved his hands into the room for the group to walk in first as it was courtesy.

Another thing that is weird. This Xandarian is being far to nice. This smells like a trap. Most Ravengers aren't the kindest of people unlike a few that he knew. Everyone looked at Peter as he was their captain. Peter straighten his back, took a breath and walked in expecting to be shot at but nothing did.

With his eyes adjusting to the light, as the room was much more brighter then the halls he saw that the meeting room was just a large room with a long table with chairs. Already sited in a chair was Stakar Ogord who sat at the right side of a dark skinned Xandarian that sat the head of the table. Starkar Clan wore navy blue Ravenger uniforms with an added Ravagers emblem of the star-hawk crown in the middle. Sat next to him from the right sat one of members of his clan, Martinex his First Mate. The man was a Pluvian, a crystalline humanoid species. Peter never seen one up close before. Next to him sat Aleta Ogord, the wife of Starkar and also an Arcturan. She was her own captain of a Ravager Clan with the colors of all black.  Next to her was her own First Mate, that is an Easik, a race that are grey skinned reptilian alien species. Peter doesn't know the guy's name.

Peter's eyes went back to the dark skinned Xandarian that was watching at them all with his hands folded up to his chin. The man had the darkest skin he ever seen a Xandarian before. Of course there are dark skinned Xandarians but there was few and far between and in most cases they were mix breed somewhere within their family tree. The man was bald, with a black eye-patch covering up his left eye. Guessing by the faint scars around the eye-patch hinted of an old injury other then another Ravagers trying to look more cool wearing an eye patch. Like Coulson, the man wore all dark clothes with a red coat with the same emblems including the weird white ringed one. Peter would bet on it that this man was Fury. Just by one look at him screamed bad-ass captain that would not flinch of pulling the trigger on you.

Besides him on the lift sat two women. It isn't unheard of of female Ravengers (much like how Aleta Ogord is her own captain), but the majorly of them are male as 1 out of 5 would be female (or whatever close to male in some alien species). Both are also Xandarian by the looks of them. One was what Peter would call Chinese if he was back on Earth, with long straight black hair and dark eyes. Her face was blank looking at them, nodding at Coulson as one by one of his team came into the room. The door shut again with a thump when Coulson entered the room. The other woman looked little younger then the first, unlike her companion sitting next to her, had her hair up in ponytail like braid wrap behind her head.

And lastly sat a short, thin Xandarian with red curly hair. An oddly in space as natural red hair is a rare. But the looks of him besides his Fury Clan uniform (Peter glanced at the same flag logo on the man's collar, he seriously need to ask to know what the hell it means) the man may be some form of an engineer. The man was looking down at the table, with confusion on his face as he was looking on his pad that had on the table with blueprints of a ship which strength Peter's first thought as the man being an engineer.

Fury stood up from his chair, putting his hands on the table. A form to let others know he is not pulling out a gun to shoot, Peter thinks. "I welcome you, Guardians of the Galaxy to my ship the Odyssey **(2)**." he said. He looked at everyone in the room. "I think introduce everyone is in order, seeing everyone is finally here. I am Nick Fury." Peter again was reminded of how again the names doesn't sound Xandarian . "you know Captain Stakar Ogord, his First Mate Martinex, Captain Aleta Ogord and her First Mate." he was pointing at everyone down the table. "of course you met, Phil Coulson. This is Maria Hill, Melinda May and Leo Fitz."

Peter nodded. "I'm Peter Quill," he put his hands on his chest. Turn to point at everyone behind him who looked just as confused as him. "Gamora, Kraglin, Drax, Rocket, Groot and Mantix."

Fury nodded his head. They all knew who was who but didn't say anything. He was curious about this group. They made a name of themselves. He is reminded of how little the group was left from Yondu's crew as Peter and Kraglin is the only ones left. It is always a shame of how regiments can be wipe off the face of the earth when betrayal or mutiny strikes. He is reminded of how Hydra did the same with S.H.I.E.L.D years ago. Even Coulson knew what it felt like of such betrayal when Ward and John Garrett turned out to be Hydra. It was one of the reasons why Fury doesn't get too close to people much but made a few true allies that he can count on mainly Phil Coulson and Melinda May.

"Have a sit." Coulson said to them. The group only did so only when Peter took the sit at the other end of the table facing Fury. Of course Coulson took the sit between the Xandarian called Fitz and Rocket (Groot still sitting on top of Rocket's shoulder). Of course Kraglin and Gamora sat either side of Peter. It was custom that Kraglin is still First Mate as it doesn't matter if the Captain was killed or replaced by dual. Unless Peter demotes him or kills him himself. But Peter won't. Kraglin is too good for the job plus.... he is the only person left after Yondu's death. Peter still hasn't figured out where the man is to him by family means. Uncle or brother are maybe the closest title. Drax and Mantix took the seats nearest to Aleta Ogord and her First Mate.

"You have many questions I take it?" Stakar Ogord asked breaking the silence in the room.

Angrier came out from Peter. It was far too soon after Yondu's death as he is now angry at everyone. Why did it take for Yondu's DEATH for Stakar to come back? What is the history between him and Yondu? Who are these people? Before Peter was about to stand up and yell he was stopped by Fury who spoke with authority in his voice that made Peter feel like a small child again.

"We know you are angry, Peter Quill. It is natural after a love one's death. Speck calmly and all that you need to know will be answered." The man sat back down, as Fury looked at Stakar and they both have nodding agreement between each other.

"We welcome you back from exile." Stakar began his speech. "We will do the honorable ceremony later of course, and a continue the celebration of Yondu's life and your welcoming party. We will answer any questions any of you may have--"

"I have a question!" Rocket said standing up on his chair to be look bigger, interrupting Stakar's speech. His risen voice made everyone look at him. The Fury Clan was looking at him funny however. It unnerve him but it won't allow them judging him.

"I AM GROOT!" Groot said. Rocket shushed him.

"I think its safe to say that this is a trap and that something is up. I, we want to know what that is..." he waved his paw towards his group at the table.

Fury smiled, showing his white teeth. Rocket is a very amusing to him besides being a talking raccoon. "It is not a trap whatsoever. We were just curious of the so called Guardians of the Galaxy as we heard so much about you." he looked at Peter. "and the fact that your leader is a Terran."

Peter gets this all the time when everyone finds out that he isn't Xandarian as he lets people think he is. Kinda hard to denial your species when you bleed red blood instead of blue like Xandarians do when you get hurt. Most of the time people just think hes a half breed with something with Xandarian. So what if he's Terran? It doesn't make him weak or juicy to eat. This confused Rocket. That didn't answer his question. "What does it matter that Peter is Terran?" Drax asked.  "He is weird and stupid at times. But he is a great leader."

"Oh thanks," Peter said rolling his eyes at the bluntness of Drax. 

"You are very welcome." Drax smiled.

Fury rolled his eyes. "It matter to us because we are from the same planet."

Wait.... WHAT? Peter whipped his head back to Fury and back at all the rest of his clan. Did he heard them right? "You are all Terran?" Gamora asked in disbelief. Before meeting Peter, she never met any before. Of course she have heard of them as Thanos specks of them as annoying species that doesn't know when to die. By the looks of it the only person not shock at this information was Stakar.

Fury nodded, pleasant with himself about having everyone look of shock. "Most everyone that you have seen on this ship is from Earth. Coulson, May, Fitz and Hill as from there as well."

Peter re-look at the others. Oh my god. OH MY GOD. He hasn't seen another human for almost 30 years. Of course he shouldn't have figured it out. The names and look of them should have been the first damn clue. "You're....human?" he asked dumbly. He knew that Fury just said that they were. But can this be a trick?

Suddenly Rocket started laughing. He curled up into the table, banging the table with his paw. He couldn't believe this. This was so funny. "That is the funniest joke I ever heard." he said.

Fitz looked at the raccoon besides him. "It--its n-not a joke." he stuttered.

"What is wrong with you?" Rocket asked looking at him. Fitz suddenly got uneasy, not looking at Rocket. Rocket knew he hit a sore spot for the kid but yeah he isn't that gullible. Matix reached across the table to touch him. She suddenly felt so much pain, anger, needing to prove oneself, longing for his love.. His emotions are mix the longer she touched him. This was nothing new, but she will send love, acceptance towards him along with calmness. Fitz looked shocked, gave Matix a smile which made she started grinning with happiness as she let go of him.

"Its a joke?" Drax asked confused. He still hasn't figure out metaphors or jokes what so ever. They are confusing at best and stupid at its worse. Drax looked at Matix, who had touched one of them. She shook her head.

"It is not a joke." May said. Her face still not changing as she look at Rocket. "If it was it would be more funny."

"How?" Peter as far as he knew Earth wasn't that advance for space travel.

"Leaps of techology, alien invastions," Fury shrugged. "World War III.... take your pick as of how we got here. But we are, and we will contuine to make ourselves known."

"World War III!" Peter yelped. He remembers the stories and what he learned in school of the first two before he was taken; even though they are water down versions because of his age. His grandfather always spoke of happening in his life time.

Coulson nodded sadly. "with the war ended and the last invasion from Chitauri.... There isn't much left of us like there used to be. We are vulnerable species now."

"Oh shit." was all that Peter can say to that. It was one thing to find people like him its another to learn that so many have died that.... they are vulnerable to become extinct?!

"This is all nice welcoming reunion between you pussy Terrans but we need to get this meeting to end. There is a party happening that i would like to get to." Stakar said suddenly. He doesn't like boring chit-chats. The others besides him nodded in agreement. Fury nodded knowing that they got little side tracked.

"But--" Peter said, not waiting for this to end.

"Coulson, will be your guide during your whole stay with us. He will answer any extra questions you may have along with his team will asset you with your repairs and any other needs." Fury told him. This shut up Peter as the two of them looked at each other. Coulson smiled back.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted," Stakar looked at Rocket as if egging him to do so again. Rocket sneered at him. "Any questions outside of this meeting will be answered as Fury said by Son of Coul. We ourselves would like some answers first. Kraglin, you were there, tell us... why did Yondu tried to traffic children to Ego?"

Kraglin's eyes widen. Oh dear gods the past is coming up to haunt him. "It--It wasn't like that." he said not looking at any of them, specially Peter. "Yondu back then was a newly captain. I was nothing more then an ABS back then. Crew needed money, lots of our missions turned out bad... and Yondu needed a big break before a mutiny happens and well Ego's offer sounded legit at first. All the guy asked was he needed someone to pick up his kid for him. No big deal." the Xanderian sighed in defeat. "it wasn't until after the second one that we delivered to Ego did Yondu started figure out what was going on. We never saw the first one when we dropped off the second one. And by the third time we never heard of the other two after? Yondu called it quits after accepting Ego's last offer to pick up Peter at Terra. By then everyone of have heard of Yondu trafficking kids and there was talk... and you know the rest."

Stakar nodded. He knew the story after that. There is a reason why the code about kids was placed. It would have been a different outcome if Yondu never accepted money from Ego. It was then he exiled Yondu and that of his crew.

"Yondu didn't want another kid killed so we took Peter before Ego got someone else to pick him up." Peter never heard any of this before. All this time, that was the story as of why Yondu took him? "Yondu didn't know what to do with Peter other then keep him. Away from his.... from him."

"There was no others? After Peter?" Stakar asked. Kraglin shook his head. Yondu was a hard ass bastard but he wasn't heartless.

"Ego tried once but Yondu refused even after the money doubled and Ego never asked for Peter. Maybe thinking we killed him or something."

Starkar sighed. If only he allowed Yondu to explain all the times he tried through out the years after. But he was angry at his Protégé. The main codes he drilled on that Centaurian's skull was there for a reason and he broke them. He got kids killed for money. "Thank you for the information." he said. Kraglin nodded, knowing that Peter will ask for more information from now. After-all he is the last.

"Star-Lord, do you agree on the Ravenger's Code to take over Yondu's Crew?" 

Peter was startled of being addressed. "Of course... but ah what are all the Codes exactly? No deals with kids and ah.... steal from everyone?"

Starkar and few others on the table laughed. "Little more then that. You are correct on no deals with kids but the part where you steal from everyone? You can steal from everyone but your fellow Ravengers. The other guidelines of the code are what follows: no deserting the ship or quarters in the time of battle or mission. Settle disputes on planet not on the ship. The share of prize and money is based on your rank after a mission and lastly if a person loses a limb or anyway becomes crippled during an engagement then they will receive high payment and will be allowed to remain with the Company as long as they finds fit." Peter nodded. It was basic rules that he grew up with back on Yondu's ship. "The other adds are whatever the captain of the Clan sees fit but those are what all Clans follows."  **(3)**

Peter nodded. "Sounds reasonable enough." Stakar nodded as he started writing it down on paper but Peter stopped him when he was about to write down Quill Clan. "We decided on keeping the same name. To honor Yondu."

Stakar rolled his eyes but whatever. Peter is a captain on his own right and wrote down the updated official documents of the 101 Ravenger Clans as he corrected the name as Yondu Clan.

"I believe that is everything." Fury said as he got up as most everyone did as well. "honorable ceremony and then celebration."

There was cheers. Peter, Kraglin and Coulson was the last to get up from the table and everyone left the room.

Peter wonders what this ceremony would be intel. He wonder if its anywhere like what he and Guardians of the Galaxy went through in Xandar after the battle a few months ago.

Peter will later find out that is wasn't as formal but much more interesting. 

**(End of Chapter)**

* * *

 

 **Words:** 5,334

 **(1) Oskar Pernefeldt's "International Flag of the Planet Earth":** Back in 2015 a Swedish artist, but the name of Oskar Pernefeldt proposed this flag to be used in space expeditions and with two main purposes to be used while representing planet Earth and to remind the people of Earth that we share this planet, no matter of national boundaries. That we should take care of each other and the planet we live on. The creators predict that it will be eventually used in Mars landing in 2025 or in a future colony on that planet.

 **(2) Odyssey** : named Fury's Mother ship the Odyssey cause the Iliad, aircraft carrier that became a mobile headquarters of Robert Gonzales' S.H.I.E.L.D. faction after Hyrda Uprising. Both Iliad and Odyssey was ascribed to Homer as both are works of Greek Mythology.

 **(3) Ravenger's Code:** because Marvel does not list nothing about this code other then the few that we know from the movies basically "no deals with kids" and "steal from everyone" i based the code partly of what i like by known Pirate Code of Earth that we have along with a few that i made up along with what we know from the movies.

 **Author's Notes:** With Peter I'm going to go down the 7 Stages of Grief. Xanderians are very close to us humans so i label them as well that goes with those stages as well with Kraglin. Right now the are in the stages of Denial and Anger. Kraglin as well is suffering from what is known as Survivor Guilt. Like i said, he is the last crew member since very the beginning of picking up Peter as well the second other then Peter to official part of Yondu's crew.


	3. the Ceremony and the Life of Yondu Utonda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guardians went out to party. Kraglin got bat shit drunk. May got into a fight.

**Chapter Two: the Ceremony and the Life of Yondu Utonda**

  
**-o-**

  
  
Of what they expect at the Ravenger's ceremony it wasn't what they assumed. Of course there it was a little formal but it was far different then the one that they had to go through at Xandar in which made Peter feel very under dressed and not knowing the culture norms in which he had to make a speech in front of so many people at a podium and was given a metal and credits. Besides the food and money, the best thing that came of it was his ship, the Milano was repaired and was better then it was before. Of course now everyone now knows them which is again awesome, they get calls, emails and requests all the time now of people wanting to hire them, so much that they can pick and choose who to work for, what jobs they are hiring them for and can easily haggle money from their clients without worrying of loosing the job. Its not like the Guardians of the Galaxy is hurting for money now and maybe not ever if they keep saving everyone like they did twice now.

  
Come to think of it; they need to go pick up his old ship at the planet called Berhert. Peter hope the Sagittarians haven't found it and destroy it. Rocket have told him he was half way done with the repairs before Yondu's crew found them. So they may be able to fly it back and able to repair it here. Peter will have to ask Fury to borrow a M-ship to go get it after whatever they are doing now.

  
Peter can feel everyone staring at him when the group went to main floor area where the four mother ships conjoined. "Kraglin, what are we suppose to do?" he whispered to man beside him. He was the only one that should know what to do without making a joke of himself. Well he hopes Kraglin wouldn't lie that is.

  
"Just walk like you own the place towards the book over there next to Stakar, and sign your name. Based on rank of any who wish to be an Ravager officially sign their name under you." Kraglin whispered back. Peter nodded which didn't help much of how nervous as he felt. He knew many others before him did the same. Hell even Yondu before him had and he was much younger then himself now. What if he trips and falls on his face? In front of EVERYONE?

  
"We are here to honor the life of Yondu Udonta. But first we will accept our new brothers and sisters of joining the Ravengers!" Stakar said, everyone cheered, roared and few people throw the drinks up at the air. There was a gun shot. Already many people are drunk or high as one person was thrown off his chair as everyone there laughed. "Quiet down, you maggots! Peter Jason Quill, the adopted son of Yondu Udonta will take his place as captain." There was more roars and did he heard a few boos? Who is booing at him? Peter looked around to see who is booing but there was too many people eating, drinking and whatever else people do that was hard to tell who was doing what. "And sadly only two people have survived from Yondu's original crew. But they will rebuild. Let us welcome the new crew."

  
On cue, Peter walked up on the wooded platform, was given a pen to write his name with on the ancient thick book. Books are rarely used anymore as the book looked well kept but ancient. He notice that there was many Xs as if some people are illiterate or doesn't know how to write their names on paper without typing it. Carefully he wrote his name, remembering his mother encouraging him of writing his name in cursive and be very neat. One by one of his crew behind him signed their own names under his. Surprisingly Kraglin had no issue on writing his name, Gamora was hesitant as if trying to remember how but did so very carefully and Drax signed his by slicing his thumb and slapping the book with his own blood.

  
Rocket didn't feel that he should join the little gang of Ravengers (he always viewed them as a group of losers) and that was more of a Quill thing as he was more of a hired mercenary then anything but... he felt that doing so would somehow honor Yondu. The man did help him, got him to let go of insecurities (well some of them at least) that he been bottling up inside. Rocket scoffed, at Drax of being so dramatic, he has blood everywhere now. Where is going to sign his damn name now on this stupid book? Rocket took the pen that lay forgotten where Gamora that sat it on the table and crudely wrote ROCKET in capital letters. With the little help, Groot wrote his name as well under Rocket's name.

  
Mantis who just got dragged in all this, not 100% understand what is going on or what being a Ravenger entails, jumped up all bubbly towards the book after Groot was done. She was all smiles, loving the mix emotions she feels in the room (with so many people around her it was much more easier to feel emotions without touching someone. A person would feel over whelmed but she grew up with a God. She is able to handle it with grace). She wrote her name in bubble handwriting with a smile face next to it for good measure.

  
"It is done! Let's the celebration continue!" Stakar have said, raising his fist into the air as everyone cheered.

  
And that was that.

  
**-O-**

  
The Guardians of the Galaxy lingered not knowing what to do after.

  
"What to grab a drink, Gamora?" Peter asked taking her hand within in own. He kissed her knuckles, looking up at her with a smirk on his face. He heard music on the other side; he would love to dance with her all night long. He can smell food, liquor and smoke knowing that they are not going to sleep tonight.

  
"Before you go," Coulson appeared out of no where, handing each of them a card key with a number at the back. " here is your key into your rooms. Let me know if you need anything." And he left within the crowd.

  
"That guy is weird." Rocket said. How did the guy know the Eclector Core doesn't have any sleeping quarters? "Something about him... can't point my finger on it."

  
"I am Groot." Agreed Groot.

  
"We'll see you guys later. I heard some gambling over there I'm going to check out." Rocket said, making sure Groot was secure on his shoulder before jumping off the raise platform.

  
"I will company you." Drax said walking beside the mercenary. Rocket shrugged in responds.

  
"Do not do what you guys did the last time!" Peter ordered them thinking about the last time Rocket and Drax gambled back in Knowhere. After that fiasco he been trying to get the team not start petty fights (that are meaningless, sure hit the guy if the person started it but do not start any fights), call the enemy of there whereabouts and cause too much damage that results them into paying damage costs and getting to jail because of stupidity. They may not be low on money but that doesn't mean they should get into the habit of going to jail knowing they have money to pay bail.

  
"And don't let Groot or Mantis out from your sight!" Gamora said. Rocket and Drax kept on walking without a word (Groot hasn't left Rocket's shoulder yet but wish to but Rocket don't want anything to happen to him like what what happened when Yondu and he was locked up in the brig), waving their hands in the air in acknowledgement as Mantis followed Drax asking questions about gambling. Drax felt that the girl is too young to drink and went to get something non-alcoholic as Rocket ordered a pint of whatever good stuff they have as they went. Groot has taken a liking to Mantis (maybe because the empath knew what Groot was basically saying through his emotions?) and shared her drink with a straw.

  
"Come on, Peter. They don't need us mothering them any longer. They will be fine." Gamora said taking his arm and pulling him towards the dancing floor. Peter didn't need to be told twice as the couple left in smiles.

  
Kraglin was left alone as he was silent the whole time. He felt out of place without his crew (they are dead because of him) and his captain. He was the most alone he have ever felt since his time before Yondu saved him from slave labor **(1)**. Kraglin will make do to try to make friends with Peter's group but each of them had their own stuff they do together. Peter and Gamora doesn't need a third wheel of them dancing and enjoying their us time. Drax, Rocket and Groot is now enjoying their drinks and teaching Mantis the art of gambling as he watch them bet on which animal makes it to the end of the race line. It looks like Mantis can guess pretty well which is more luckily to win and not get eaten as she can tell by petting the creatures which is less scared. Scared animals run blind by escaping terror.

  
Kraglin felt pain in his chest as he slowly walk to the nearest bar to get wasted. He will figure out what to do in his life later. Right now he just needs to numb out the pain he feels of his regret and the what-ifs. He wanted to stop Yondu from going to save Peter, knowing that Yondu will not return. Sure he likes Peter enough but he never understood their relationship until it was too late. Maybe if he had known he would not have accidentally cause the mutiny. He didn't know Nebula was there. It was because of her everything went south but then again if he didn't start the mutiny to begin with then Nebula would not defeat his captain. Or maybe if Kraglin have known little bit more about the relationship between Yondu and Peter, he would have helped calm down the crew a lot better of Yondu going soft on the boy when he stole from them not once but twice. Stealing from your fellow Ravagers is against code. Many of the crew hated Peter because of it, view it as traitorous act.

  
But Kraglin did what he was told to do and kept his mouth shut knowing he had no right to say nothing as he betrayed and failed his captain when he needed him the most. Kraglin doesn't blame Rocket of shutting the doors, allowing Yondu to leave and stunning Gamora so she won't go after Peter herself. Rocket too knew Yondu will die and save Peter.

  
They both lost a friend that day.

  
**-0-**

  
It was hours later when Drax ventured out from the drinking and the gambling to find food. With the help of Mantis both Rocket and Drax won a lot of credits enough that they both agreed they had to stop winning so much so they don't cause a fight of being accused of cheating.

  
He found food near the dancing floor. He guessed as he saw people coming out from that area with food in their hands. He doesn't understand dancing as he glance at Gamora and Quill making a fool of them selves. He was about to walk pass the swigging doors and follow the smell of food when he stopped.

  
Sitting alone with a drink in her hand sat a Terran woman, the same woman that sat in the meeting when they entered the ship between where he stood and the dance floor. He doesn't remember her name as she wasn't important enough to remember. But what stuck him as odd was that she didn't move a muscle with the music. There was no tapping on her foot, no nodding her head. She sat there still, a person would think she was dead if she wasn't drinking her drink.

  
Drax had a sudden memory of his beloved wife Hovat as that was how they met during a war rally. He banish the thought of his late wife and child. He has accepted their deaths and when he finish his revenge on their deaths by killing Thanos it is then he join them in death in open arms.

  
If only the Terran wasn't skinny and weak looking he would find her attractive. But no, just like Mantis he shivered at the thought of bedding her. But he had to ask her why she isn't dancing. As the question wouldn't leave his mind.

  
"What do you want?" She asked as he approach.

  
"Why aren't you dancing, making a fool of yourself?" he asked her.

  
Over her drink as the woman finished her shot looked at him straight in the eyes. "I don't dance." She said.

  
This confused Drax. Quill have said that music is highly valued in his home planet. "Doesn't all Terrans love music?" He asked.

  
"No." She said flatly.

  
"If only you weren't skinny and weak." He said with a sigh. This made her look at him in full view, her eyes narrowing.

  
"What?" She asked. Her voice sounded dangerous.

  
"If you weren't so ugly I would have ask to bed you tonight."

  
Melinda May had an enough. She been having a horrible day, this idiotic party that Stakar made for the Revenger clans is getting on her nerves; everyone is throwing drinks all over the damn floor, getting bat shit drunk and high, the music is too loud, and she hasn't been out in a mission in weeks and now this alien had called her ugly and weak.

  
Without hesitation May got up; grabbed Drax by the arm and with all her strength throw him over her shoulder onto the table breaking it. She heard a loud creak as the man hit his head pretty hard on the floor and table. She saw little bit of green blood coming from a small cut on the man's head but she didn't care. The man deserved it, he just so happened to be in her way when she finally snapped.

  
The few people near them cheered drunkenly as everyone loved to see someone get owned. May walked away without saying a word. She went to find Coulson as he always seem to know what to say to her when she's angry. If that doesn't help then she will look for a sparing partner.

  
**-0-**

  
"Get your ass off the damn floor, Drax!" Drax slowly woke up as he looked up and saw Rocket, Mantis and Groot looking down at him. Why are they looking down on him when they are so tiny? Why is he on the floor and covered in beer and questionable fluid? "Were you sleeping Drax? You damn light weight, get the fuck up. You're embarrassing yourself covered in beer."

  
"What happened?" Drax asked as he got up with the help of Mantis who slightly flinch in pain as she touched Drax's arm. He was getting a slightly headache from the cut on his forehead.

  
"You are hurt. You need to go to a doctor." Mantis told him. Drax shook his head. He doesn't need to go see a butcher.

  
"What? I don't know. You left a while ago saying you were getting food. You never came back and we came looking for you. You found you past out on the damn floor!" Rocket looked at the now ruined table that Drax was lay on. "Did you seriously need to land on that table when you past out? Quill ain't going to be happy to know we have to pay damage fees!"

  
"There was this woman." Drax said confused.

  
"I am Groot!"

  
Rocket laughed. "Yeah, Groot. He's just lying to covered up the fact that he is now a light weight."

  
"I am not a light weight. I can hold my beer just fine. There was this woman.... I called her ugly and she...."

  
Mantis got excited. "Did you tell her she was pretty inside?"

  
"No... she grabbed my arm and... then I woke up."

  
Rocket laughed. Oh this too good. "So you got bested over a fight because you called a woman ugly?!"

  
"I need to find her."

  
"Maybe she is your new love?" Mantis said touching his arm and felt confusion, fascination, soreness and a spark of...something that she can't place but whatever it is the only way to describe it was potential.

  
Rocket scoffed. "Yeah right. Drax found his soul mate? In this dump?"

  
"I am Groot! I am Groot!"

  
"You are too young!" Rocket hushed Groot. He is still a baby. Groot jumped off Rocket's shoulder landing on Mantis' shoulder. The girl picked him up and hugged him. Rocket chuckled. "The likely hood of you finding her is not a chance in hell." There was thousands of people here. It's doubtful of finding her.

  
Drax shook his head. "She was there at the meeting."

  
"Huh? Which one? Captain Aleta Ogord or the two Terrans?"

  
"She is the black haired Terran." Answered Drax.

  
"I am Groot."

  
"Groot said her name is May." Rocket looked at Drax putting his foot down on this. Quill made is clear a while back when visiting unknown areas; do not in anyway cause a fight. And Drax broke that rule. "But the likely hood of her not killing you the next time she sees you unlikely. Quill ain't going to be happy that you cause a fight with one of the Terrans. You know how much they hold grudges."

  
Quill can hold a grudge for a long time even though they haven't known each other for a year. Peter still hasn't stopped mentioning the time Drax called Ronan to Knowhere. Or the time that Rocket made him loose money over a stupid joke over taking someone's leg. The only person not effected by this is Gamora but Quill does talk about how they first met outside the Broker's shop back in Xandar as he won the fight (Gamora won in her account of that day).

  
Drax agreed. "Of such a short life span species they do not forget mistakes."

  
Mantis of course been with the group for just a few days. The only things she knows about humans is from the stories from Ego growing up. Even though Ego viewed himself superior of all life forms, including all of his children that didn't hold the light even he thought the Terrans are amusing race. One of his few true loves was a Terran. However that never stopped Ego from killing her along with all the other mothers; the only difference is that those that he truly loved did not die in childbirth.

  
**-O-**

  
May found Coulson in Fury's office. Coulson has the first 12 hour shift of keeping watch. With this much of people in one area in which half is unable to fight because they are incapacitated from drunk or high, if there is an attack at least half will be able to fight. Such events like this is beacon for those that want revenge on the Ravagers. Hydra is still a threat to that of S.H.I.E.L.D even though they are not a threat yet to the other planets but they are rumored of joining the Skrull which very worrisome.

  
It didn't take long for Coulson to notice May standing there at the door. "May?" He asked. "Aren't you suppose to have fun with the others?"

  
He knew Simmons, Daisy and the guys was hanging out as Fitz was studying on how to fly a M-ship as he volunteered of taking the first 12 hour shift along with Coulson. Being out in space it's required by everyone to know how to fly a M-Ship much like how people drive cars back at home. Of course May was able to learn how within a day with her experience of flying the Bus. Of course it took a while for Coulson, himself to learn but he did. Coulson has yet to experience on a battlefield however. Simmons passed barely but the likely hood with her job she may never seen combat while flying one. The others of their team as well passed either on the first or second try.

  
Only Fitz is the last one of the team to get the a-okay. He is having troubles only by doing the driving part . Plus with his brain damage he feels that he is a liability which isn't so. Coulson feel that it's just nerves and putting himself down is the problem. He needs someone outside the team to get him going.

  
Give Fitz questions from a textbook, or ask him where everything is inside and out of the M-Ship blindfolded he will pass with flying colours. But physically sitting at the cockpit? He only was able to lift the ship off the floor before having to put it down because he freaked out.

  
Coulson had a plan and he hope Rocket and Fitz will be up for it. After the celebration of his plan works out into his favor, Fitz will comment of not knowing how to fly to Rocket as he helped them repair their ship and with Rocket's own ego will take it onto himself to make Fitz learn from him.

  
"I had to be alone for a while." May said.

  
"Is there something wrong?"

  
May shrugged. "Do we have any missions?"

  
Coulson knew that she had a fight with someone, lately she been itchy for a mission. They all been having cabin fever. They been stuck on the mother ship for weeks now.  
"We may." He said. "Fury wants us to make friends with Guardians of the Galaxy."

  
Eyebrow rises. "Why?"

  
"He believes they are part of a key to defeat Thanos and finding the rest of the infinity stones."

  
May nodded. Makes sense, one of the members is one of his daughters. "I may have dent that friendship with the group."

  
"Oh?" Coulson smirked.

  
"Drax called me ugly and I may have flip him over my shoulder. He wasn't moving when I left him."

  
Coulson forced himself from laughing. He knew Drax's species is more brawls mind set of beauty standards. May doesn't look like she has any strength as she doesn't have a bulky frame like most of Drax's species. The females are as well are bigger then their male counter parts. "He may start to like you or want a rematch." He said knowing that Drax will not allow her to defeat him.

  
May looked forward for a proper rematch. Weapons and all. "Looking forward to it." She said.

  
"Be careful."

  
"Aren't I always?"

  
Coulson laughed, out of the two of them, it is he that is more reckless. It was later when Coulson left Fury's office after doing some paper work that needed to be done. Fury is off doing something with Stakar. May went back to look for the group know how late it is. Coulson felt that it is time for bed when his 12 hour shift ended.

However before he was able to head towards his room he found Kraglin laying on the floor in the hall near the celebration. 

**(End of chapter)**

* * *

 

  
**Words:** 4,188

  
**(1)** Why do i think Kraglin too was a slave other then Yondu? Based on the tattoos on Kraglin's neck that is viable on his neck (that may as well go down on his shoulder) either is a slave number or some form of a prison number. Because the Guardians wasn't marked when they went to Kyln Prison, I am assuming slavery numbers. Because Kraglin seems to be more of a hands on engineer/pilots person I'm more leaning towards slave labor. Yondu was sold into slavery by his own parents for money, kept in a cage most of his youth and was trained as a Kree battle slave for twenty years. And according to labkatoons from tumblr when i asked about Kraglin's neck tattoo in a tumblr post, they agree with me them being slavery marks. PLUS IF its common thing for Ravenger's be once slaves, it explains a lot of why the code of "no deals with kids" is put there as most slaves are sold as children besides it being a code of moral principle.

  
**Author Notes:** hey everyone. Hope this chapter is good. :) the next chapter will be little bit of limes in it. The start of hopefully lemons in the future.  I do not know where this spark of this parting Drax/May came from. ???? Anyone want that to continue or just leave it as a friendship in the future of friendly dual? Let me know in the comments! I can go either or on that parting. Hell we can even have them be only friends with benefits.

**\--Marsha**


	4. To Help a New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kraglin makes a new friend. Coulson makes soap. Rocket, Drax, Groot and Mantis ran into a trouble. Groot doesn't know what an Ent is.

  
**Chapter Three: To Help a New Friend**

 

**-o-**

  
Coulson didn't think twice of helping the man up off the floor. The man wrapped his arms around him, putting his face into the crook of his neck. Coulson can smell the alcohol on the man's breath and he was been crying. He knew they should have send the Guardians' to get a psychiatric assessment after what happened at Ego's Planet. A person that they cared about had just died. It is protocol for all members of S.H.I.E.L.D to get one along with a physical check up; in missions that was very straining and personal deaths, everyone gets one to make sure they are mentally okay. Kraglin, got drunk to numb out the pain he felt about the lost. Coulson have seen it before in many agents through out the years, some never recovered and even he went through it time to time. Never works out in the end, using alcohol to numb out the pain. This man needs help.

 

"Kraglin? Can you hear me?" Coulson asked him, making sure his voice wasn't too loud. Kraglin opened his eyes slightly, nodded. "You need to sleep it off. Come on, walk. I'll take you to bed."

 

Kraglin moaned, half swaying as his knees bucked. Coulson cursed. "Come on Krags, help a guy will you?"

 

"You called me Krags." the man mumbled under his breath as they slowly started walking.

 

"....What?"

 

"Only the Capt'n ever called me dat."

 

Coulson knew that Kraglin was specking about Yondu. Without meaning to he opened a wound that reminded him of a person he just lost. "I'm sorry?"

 

Kraglin shook his head, tightening his arms around him. "Tis fine. You're cute."

 

Coulson fought off a blush. He knew he wasn't the best looking guy in the world but he never consider himself handsome. Or be thought of in a sexual way, specially to an alien of a different planet. Coulson shrugged it off, blaming it on the alcohol and the fact that both Xandarians and humans look the same on the outside.

 

"Where we going?" Kraglin slurred his speech after they pass a few halls.

 

"At my place." Coulson answered.

 

"You picking me up for sex?"

 

This made Coulson stop and almost drop the Xandarian. Oh gods, Kraglin thinks he just helping him so he can take advantage of him? "No, no. Just my place is closer then yours." Coulson answered him.

 

Kraglin nodded slowly not believing him. He knows what happens in dark corridors. It wasn't long until they reached Coulson's sleeping quarters. Of course Coulson isn't the only person that sleeps in the quarters but it been empty as of late. He used his left hand to open the door, and slowly helped Kraglin inside.

 

Coulson sat the man in the nearest bed. Kraglin tipped on top of Coulson chest, almost falling onto the floor. The man wasn't heavy, just awkward carrying him around as the man is much bigger then him. Xandarians are known to be giants compare to humans. Making sure not to hit the Xandarian's head on the wall or the edge of the bed, or gods forbid drop Kraglin onto the floor, Coulson was able to finally flop Kraglin onto his back.

 

Coulson slowly helped the man take off his outer cloths and boots and moved him in more comfortable position on the bed, covering him up with blankets. Luckily the bed was low enough that it wasn't hard to move the man. Suddenly, Kraglin grabbed him, pulled him onto the bed along side him. Coulson yelp in surprised at the strength as he didn't expect this. Kraglin continue to hug him into his chest. "Stay." Kraglin said drunkenly into his ear. "I do not want to be alone."

 

It is not the first time Coulson slept in the same bed with another as he had many lovers in his life. Sleeping with others on the same bed other then those he was in a relationship with wasn't often before the Hydra Uprising, as most of those times was during missions. No time to complain sleeping arrangements while hiding in a hole or finding a random hotel when a mission goes south. A person can't be picky of getting the cheapest valuable room with whatever how many beds.

  
  
Since joining the Ravagers however it became a lot more frequent; from complete strangers to co-workers to members of his own team. Many M-ships don't have anything like personal bedrooms for everyone. Some bigger ones do have sleeping quarters for their crew members (of course in the fancier ones the Captain and the First Mate and other high ranking Ravagers have their own cabins), but most of the time it shared by many individuals. Often times, you share a bed with a person. One in different shifts then yours so you have opposite sleeping hours. The other other time Coulson had to sleep with others was when he went to jail in Kyln as there wasn't any sleeping areas whatsoever not even beds but the sleep rolls they were given that is nothing but very thin piece of fabric. Everyone just pile on top of each other for warmth and using your chest, arm or leg as a pillow. A far cry of difference between a human prison back home and that of another planets. At least by law in some countries each inmate gets a bunk bed to them-self.

  
Coulson knew that the other three beds are free as the other agents are all gone into missions but Kraglin needs comfort. Ravagers are not known to be soft but they have their moments when they break. Mix with the alcohol and the mental breaking point of the events for the pass week, Kraglin is not in the right mind to fully want a stranger to share his bed. They both may be First Mates, as it not uncommon (its encouraged) that First Mates work together as more often then not their Captains in other Clans hates each other and sometimes clans need to work together.

  
  
Coulson almost laughed at this irony wondering if Fury knew this would happen. Fury had asked (ordered) for Coulson and that of his team, in which tomorrow he will debrief them, about making friends with the Guardians. Fury has hinted for Coulson to hang out with Kraglin, as both are First Mates it wouldn't be weird to anyone else if they start hanging out randomly. Even Daisy knew that Star-Lord will come to each of them soon to ask about Earth, being that it been over 30 years since seeing a fellow human, he will want answers. She been making a file to give him, basically giving him the fast track knowledge of what been going on in the the world since he been gone; who died, what major history points happened, list of music that gotten popular, awesome movies he may like (and that of his crew) and so on. She even went as far as have made an extra file of his Elementary school classmates of what happened to them. She explained to Coulson that Peter may somewhat remember his old school friends (if he had any, the man's old school file had stated that he gotten into fights with the older boys at school) and may want to know what happened to them all.

  
  
Coulson won't be surprised if his team would be assigned as "borrowed" crew members to the guardians later when their ship is done with repairs. As a newly captain, Peter would have to start recruiting new members into his crew. If Star-Lord agrees that is but with Stakar and Fury here it would be hard to say no.

  
  
Until then, Coulson needs his own rest. Already he can feel Kraglin's breath going into steady rhythm as he slowly feel asleep beside him. Coulson trying to move as little as he can without waking the Xandarian, took off his own boots and his jacket. He thought about his pants but decided not to in his position. And fell asleep himself after laying there listening to Kraglin breathing that lullaby him to sleep.

  
  
-O-

  
  
Peter and Gamora left the dancing floor after a whole night of dancing and drinking. They haven't done that ever. They grabbed some to go food to munch on as they left in good spirits as they decided to go to the rooms that Coulson have given them the key to. Gamora knew that Peter wants to talk and wait for him to speck first. The meeting has opened doors of questions he been denied for so long. Kraglin had a lot of explaining to do later.

  
  
By looking at the room number on their plain card and asking for quick directions for the guest sleeping area, they were able to locate their new sleeping quarters until their ship is done with repairs. It was much spacious then they are used to and a lot cleaner. There was two sleeping rooms as if some form of a very small apartment, each that three beds each. In the middle was space for some form of a living room quarters that had a television, a computer desk and small cool storage for food and drinks. In one area was where the toilets were located. There was no kitchen as for food they would have to go to the mess hall.

  
  
Silently Gamora and Peter both went into one bedroom. Gamora slowly undressed herself as Peter just sat on one of the beds in deep thought. The main essentials they brought to Ego's planet been destroyed and whatever they own is still at the Milano. Later they would need to ask to borrow some clothes and such as neither of them have any other clothes other then the ones that they wore.

  
  
Gamora joined Peter in bed as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Peter sat silently as he sat head on her arms, slightly kissing her arm happily that she was there with him. "I miss him you know." he confessed to her in a whisper.

  
  
"I know." she said.

  
  
"All this time I never knew why Yondu kept me all these years. I knew I was burden to him; I wasn't the most easy going kid and because of me he was exiled. Maybe...maybe if he wasn't exiled...."

  
  
"You weren't the blame, Peter."

  
  
Peter shrugged. "Well yeah, but..." he didn't know what to say. According of what little information he got from the meeting and the little bits he got through out the years, Yondu didn't know what was happening to his half siblings. All he thought he was doing was picking up children for their father. Yondu wasn't stupid. He caught on what was going on but by then it was too late. He picked up Peter because he knew that Ego will send another that wouldn't know better or someone with no morals. Ego never contacted Yondu of his whereabouts after picking him up. Did Ego ever cared about what may have happened to him when Yondu never showed up? Maybe for a moment but dismissed it as Peter was nothing more then a minor living life form compare to a god.

  
  
Peter felt a ping in a chest about that. Ego only cared about him because he heard of what happened to him after the Battle of Xandar as not many people can survive holding an infinity stone without any protection. He was nothing more then property to Ego; a battery. Ego said he loved his mother but killed her. He said he loved all of his children but he killed them all. He may have thought of having their bones next to his heart was a form of love but it was still fucked up. For all Peter knew, Ego said the same bullshit speech to all of his half siblings the same one Ego told him. About how he loved their mothers, how he spend so much time looking for them, together they can rule of the galaxies. Then he would ask to "bring out the light" and kills them right then and there when they were unable to.

  
  
"Did Thanos did.... anything like that of what Ego done?" Peter asked.

  
  
Gamora didn't know what to say to this. Thanos...is a horrible father like Ego but for different reasons. He is responsible of torturing her day in and day out for years since she can remember. Made her compete surviving another day , being the favorite against Nebula and the others. Failure wasn't an option however unlike Ego who kills his children when they are not good enough to be "like him", Thanos punishes you for your failure by taking a part of your flesh and replaceing it to make you stronger.

  
  
Gamora remembers celebrating a holiday of the Winter Solstice and was given a gift from him. If she remember correctly it was a teddy bear (however she lost it when she failed again for something she doesn't remember and he took it back). Ego has never done that. Thanos has a habit of taking and "adopting" the unwanted, the lost and the helpless. Easier to sway his minions if they believe him as their father. Less luckily for them to betray him. Thanos have tortured them... however he hardly ever kills them; killing them takes the fun from him. Thanos makes his other minions to do the dirty work of such things as killing them. He is responsible of the deaths of millions or perhaps billions now. Of all her brothers and sisters that came and went through out her life; Gamora have only witness them die in missions for their father or by their own hands.

  
  
She has often wondered what happened to her favorite brother. He was sent to take over Terra and never returned. He had failed. Thanos never did elaborate on what happened to him nor how he had failed. Gamora mourned his death in silence.

  
  
Thanos is a lot more forgiving then Ego in cruel ways. When Gamora wasn't strong enough after loosing a duel against one of her siblings, Thanos has always said that he will make her better and stronger. At least he never thrown her away like trash when she failed him that Ego has done to his children. Punish her or make her watch him punish Nebula for her failers was always expected from him. After all, death is too easy and painless.

  
  
Her silence appears to answer Peter's question as he shook his head. He was being stupid. Of course Thanos wasn't a better father. The Mad Titan has single handily killed off countless worlds. He took apart Nebula turned her into a cyborg against her will. There are things that even Gamora refuse to tell him yet of what she went through under his hand.

  
  
Peter turned to her with a puzzled look. "Why are you naked?"

  
  
Gemora laughed. "Our things been destroyed when we killed Ego. And the rest of our things are at the Milano."

  
  
Peter sighed. He forgotten about all that. Well not forgot about his M-Ship, that is his baby. But what he did forget was that none of them have anything besides the stuff that they carried after killing his father. "I'll send the word out to the tailor." He said.

  
  
Gamora was curious of the ways of Ravagers; as she had no dealing with them other then with Peter until now. When she was first fitted in her Ravager leathers a few months back right before the Battle of Xandar she met an old woman tailor that single handy sewed her clothes. She was touched that the woman had asked her what type of pattern she liked giving her a few choices which Gamora settled with the most common style of ravager leathers; tight red pants and jacket. The woman liked her enough that she send her another outfit which she left it at Milano. It outfit is a lot more feminine then she is used to and she found that she liked it.

  
  
"But for now, we both need rest. We have been up for over two day cycles."

  
  
"What? No wonder I'm about to fall asleep." Peter yawned. Gamora smiled as she helped him out of his outer wear. They both settled on the largest bed, embraced to each other. Peter fell asleep quick as Terrans seemed to able to fall asleep almost anywhere even during stress. It took Gamora much longer time to follow suit as they are in a unknown place. At times she has nightmares that Thanos would come out from the shadows and all this would be a dream; the team and loving Peter.

  
  
She doesn't want any of this to be fake.

  
  
**-0-**

  
  
Rocket, Drax, Mantis and Groot decided to call it a night. Surprisingly the party was still going strong as the music never stopped as well it was still packed of people. They all heard the stories about how Ravagers party until they all drop dead or everyone too drunk to get up off the floor. Many worlds forbid Ravagers to ever step foot on their planet solely for not only for their ruthless criminalize nature but how they celebrate.

  
  
Mantis was still marveled of everyone and everything as she had to meet everyone as they pass. Most people gladly let her hug or touch them when she asked. They were fascinated of how her powers work.

  
  
Rocket still felt uneasy with the people they pass. Going by what he knew of Quill, all the stories he have told them about his kind along with all the other stories about Ravagers he doesn't trust any of Terrans (and whatever else Ravagers are) here. Terrans are a primitive species which makes them all unpredictable cause they are rare in space. He can smell that Drax as well is uneasy in their presence, perhaps for the fact that one of them beat him in a fight as well how annoying they all are.

  
  
"WOW are you a Raccoon?!" asked what they guess is a Terran who suddenly appeared out of no where, scaring them. The Terran looked in his prime age, his outfit suggests that the man was from the maintenance crew.

  
  
Rocket growled at him.

  
  
"He does not like to be called that." Drax had told the Terran. The Terran nodded.

  
  
"And he does not like to be called a puppy." answered Mantis with a smile.

  
  
"Aye," the Terran nodded drunkenly. "I prefer to be called a human not a Terran myself."

  
  
"We do not care what you like or don't like." Rocket snarled trying to get past him.

  
  
"I am Groot!" Groot said from his shoulder.

  
  
The Terran just stared at Groot in amazement. "OH MY GOD is that a baby Ent?" Rocket then took Groot from his shoulder and held him close into his chest protective. He doesn't know what an Ent is but he had to make sure this Terran doesn't steal Groot from them.

  
  
"Go away." he growled again.

  
  
"Tell me, oh great baby Ent!" cried the Terran, ignoring Rocket now as the man went into his knees looking at Groot with the puppy eyes. "Do you know where the Entwives are?"

  
  
"I am Groot?" Groot said with a puzzled look.

  
  
"He doesn't know what you are talking about! Go away." It was then that Drax decided that Rocket needed help as he picked up the crazy Terran and throw him across the hall. Rocket glared daggers at him. "Couldn't you done that a moment ago?"

  
  
"The man was annoying me." They walked off ignoring the Terran that was now singing where he landed of being thrown at and happily found an abandoned cup filled with alcohol that was left on the floor, drinking it.

  
  
The group finally found where they were looking for. Their rooms was surpising wasn't a dump. Rocket knows his fair share of dump hotel rooms and this? It was the most fanciest place he ever lived in. They all knew both Quill and Gamora was already there as they can hear Quill snoring in one of the rooms.

  
  
"I like it here." Drax said looking around their small apartment nodding in approval. Rocket scoffed taking the other room away from the two love birds (he doesn't want to be in the same room if the two of them decides to have sex in the middle of the night again. Everyone knows they are couple by now) and took the bed away from the door.

  
  
"I know we don't have your pot here, Groot. But we will get it back later or get you a new one." Rocket said as he placed the said Flora Colossus on the bed. Rocket jumped on the bed besides him, surprise how soft the bed was. Out of habit, he grabbed all the sheets off the mattress and formed a makeshift nest on top at one corner of the bed and curled into a ball to sleep.

  
  
Without a word Drax dropped himself on another bed opposite to Rocket. Drax didn't care for sheets much. Mantis not knowing what to do now just stood there watching from outside the room.

  
  
Rocket rolled his eyes. "Pick a bed and go to sleep." He snapped at her.

  
  
Mantis tilted her head. "I don't have duties to do first?" She asked.

  
  
Rocket wondered what 'duties' Ego made this girl do other then put Ego to sleep, as far as he knew it was only him and the girl on the whole planet. He doesn't want to know as he had to stop his mind from wondering into the gutter.

  
  
"No. We don't have any missions right now. Quill hasn't told us what we doing. And I doubt you know how to fix ships." Rocket sighed knowing that he has a lot to work to do tomorrow of recreating a whole ship can take weeks if not months unless Peter wants the Eclector core, the Quadrant repaired only and doesn't care about recreating the Eclector. Which if they do that then the length of time would but cut in half. It would make sense to repair the Eclector to her former glory as it would be better to have two headquarters then just one just in case. Plus now that they are an official Ravager Clan, doesn't Quill have to recruit new members? New members means more space then the Milano can hold. The Quadrant is a large vessel however if they want the fire power and the man power they would need the Ecelctor.

  
  
Mantis still didn't look so sure. She been hiding the fact that she's scared and not know what to do anymore. Back when she served Ego she knew her place. With her new family, she does not. She nodded at Rocket as she went to the last bed that was in the room. It was far different then her previous bed that she had in Ego's planet but she found that she liked it.

  
  
"What are you doing?" Drax asked her, making her jump.

  
  
"Sleeping?"

  
  
"Not in here you are not. You are a young lady."

  
  
Rocket started to laugh from his nest as Groot cuddled between his fur using his tail as a blanket.

  
  
"I apologize." Mantis said getting up. "Where am I allowed to sleep?"

  
  
"I believe sharing a room with Gamora would be best." Drax said pointing across the hall. Mantis nodded and left.

  
  
Rocket started snickering louder.

  
  
"Why are you laughing?" Drax asked, thinking he missed a joke.

  
  
"I'm just thinking of Gamora and Quill getting it on in the sheets. The look in Mantis face will be priceless."

  
  
This confused Drax. "They are on the sheets. I do not understand how that involves money."

  
  
Rocket rolled his eyes. "No I mean... oh just forget it."

  
  
That ended in silence.

  
  
"I am Groot?"

  
  
Rocket sighed. "Haven't seen Kraglin since the ceremony."

  
  
"I am Groot?"

  
  
"Kraglin is a grown ass man, Groot. He's fine."

  
  
"....if something happens to the thin man, Quill will not be happy."

 

  
"We can look for him later! It's time to sleep!"

  
  
The three of them ended in silence again.

  
  
"I am Groot?"

  
  
"What did I just say, Groot?! Kraglin is fine. He's a Ravager. He's probably hanging out with the creepy guy."

  
  
"I do not understand how hanging a man got to do with Kraglin."

  
  
"Drax...." Rocket is about to shoot Drax and Groot. It been a long few days. They can look for Kraglin later. "If the two of you are so worried about him then go look for him yourselves. I'm going to stay here and sleep."

  
  
That ended the conversation until...

  
  
"Ah, guys where is Kraglin?" They heard Peter ask as the man got up from all the raised voices.

  
  
Rocket started to curse up a storm as he got up knowing that Quill is going to get them all to look for the First Mate before anyone is able to be allowed to sleep.

  
  
**-O-**  
  
  
If Coulson thought he would have a full 8 hours of sleep he would be wrong. He heard his comlink buzzing at him from his pants pocket. It vibrated against his leg. Coulson rolled from his peaceful slumber, wiggling out from Kraglin's embrace and out of bed.

  
  
He picked up his phone; half his mind was still getting up from dead sleep. "Yeah?" He asked however on the other end of the calls.

  
  
"Hey, Coulson sorry to wake you." Maria Hall said from the other end. "I got Star-Lord here looking for Kraglin. Have you seen him?"

  
  
Coulson looked back at his bed, he saw that Kraglin was half asleep trying to decide to get up himself or go back to sleep. "Yeah he's with me." Coulson said.

  
  
This confused Hall. "That was quick." Was all she said.

  
  
This woke up the rest of Coulson's mind. "It's not like that, Hall."

  
  
He can feel her smirking. "Sure. Everyone needs some love once in a while. We are in space after all."

  
  
Coulson rubbed his tired eyes in frustration but didn't correct her. He doesn't care if rumors about him and Kraglin go around the crew and Hall does enjoy little gossip (even he enjoys listening a few time to time as he learns it's a good assist during missions). Rumors eventually die down and disappear after a while anyway.

  
  
Coulson hang up his phone and sat it on his bed side table. He glance back at his bunk mate and saw that Kraglin went back to sleep. Coulson wished he can do the same but he's too awake now. He got up and went to the desk that is in the room and started making soap.

  
  
Maybe he should make some soap for the Guardians as a form of 'welcome to the crew' as he didn't know any of their birthdays. Coulson hopes none of them are allergic to anything as well he has to look up approved soap Ingredients for raccoons.

  
  
Does walking trees use soap? Couslon doesn't think so but hell maybe he's try to make something tree approved foam that can be mix with water as they can just dump a bucket of water on Groot and all it good or maybe have it into some form of fertilizer bar? He doesn't want any of the Gaurdians feel left out. Besides, as his mother always told him through out his life before her death "its the thought that counts, sweetie."

  
  
**-O-**

  
  
Kraglin woke up with a start not knowing where he was. He looked around until he saw Coulson making something at a desk when he fell back on the pillows to think.

  
  
His head was throbbing as he had too much to drink. The memories of what happened to Yondu came crushing down into his mind; the mutiny; the killing of Ego, escaping, Yondu's funeral and the Ravagers showing up.

  
  
His chest tighten up thinking about how he betrayed Yondu. The guilt was still there even though Yondu in his own way did forgive him. Yondu didn't kill him as he should have.. The only way Kraglin knew how to repay Yondu back is to protect Peter and keep the clan going.

  
  
He turned to look at Couslon. Did Coulson bring him here? They both are half dressed... did they have sex? It wouldn't be the first time Kraglin found himself naked or half dressed after being drunk and waking up in someone's bed. Between now and when he went to the bar is fuzzy as he tried to remember anything from last night.

  
  
"You're up I see." Coulson said as he poured a clear liquid into a mold that has what he thinks is some form of flowers, in it.

  
  
"What are you doing?" Kraglin asked.

  
  
"Making soap."

  
  
Kraglin knew Ravagers are known to pick up weird hobbies as everyone has them as a person would get too bored and cabin fevered between missions. It's gets boring after while of partying all the time between the sex bots, the fighting and just doing what Ravagers do. It was an unwritten rule within Yondu's crew (and the rest of the clans) that no one makes fun of anyone's hobbies or enjoyments as everyone has them to keep sane. Horuz baked, Tullk was able to draw very well, Oblo used to do modeling before he became a Ravager. Tazerface knitted, hell even Yondu had a hobby besides collecting trinkets and that was singing as it was a secret he kept from the crew. Kraglin believes it's cause Yondu was a Centaurian as their language is filled with whistles and chirps as well Centaurians were known to whistle four octaves so it makes since that makes it easier to have a good singing voice. Even Peter could sing and dance with his ridicules Terran music.

  
  
But making soap? That's new as Kraglin never known anyone that does that.

  
  
"Why...?"

  
  
"Why I make soap?" Kraglin nodded. Coulson shrugged. "Hydra mind controls people through soap with chemicals that implates fake memories into your brain from your bloodstream."

  
  
Okay that wasn't what he was expecting. It reminded Kraglin just a few days ago when he asked Nubula what her plans were of using the money she got and did the whole speech about killing Thanos. Why couldn't Coulson just say his mother used to make soap? Or maybe say he made soap cause he used to be soap maker before he became a Ravager? Mind control, of course that's the reason. Why didn't he thought that before? And who was Hydra anyway? Kraglin just stared at Coulson wondering if the guy is just crazy or all Terrans are. With Quill being the only Terran he knew, he's betting on the second.  
  
"Did you sleep well?"

  
  
Kraglin nodded surprised that he had. He knew he wasn't alone last night. "Did we....?" He waved between them.

  
  
"Slept together?" Coulson asked. The man shrugged. "We shared the bed as you asked me to stay with you. We didn't do anything besides sleep." The man got up and started getting dressed, picking up his discarded jacket off the floor.

  
  
Coulson suddenly threw a bottle at him. "Here some pills for that headache. I think it safe for Xandarians. I got work to do." The man sighed. Kraglin knew that look. The man was physically tired and cabin fevered. "I got paperwork for Star-Lord. Can you bring them to him for me?"

  
  
Kraglin nodded. As First Mate he knew what daily duties captains have to do. He had to do some of the work load through out the years when Yondu was off ship. Kraglin wonders if Peter knew what he has signed up for that he's now an official Ravager captain.

  
  
"I'm sending Fitz to help Rocket to fix your ship. Fitz would need the approve blue prints from Star-Lord as soon as possible." Coulson continued. "He'll report to work around 0900 hours. I'll notify you if that changes."

  
  
Kraglin was still wondering why this guy is being nice to him. Of course they both are First Mates they have to be civil with each other but actually take him to his own room for a sleep over? Sure it makes sense if they were friends but as strangers that just met? Does the guy looking for a favor?

  
  
Kraglin just kept on nodding. Coulson ignored the bewildered look on Kraglin's face as he gave the Xandarian a few thumb drives.

  
  
"Stay if you want." Coulson didn't know the protocol of having to go to work and leaves a stranger by themselves at his sleeping corridors. He never had a one night stand before. He figured it was the same protocol during any mission while leaving someone behind. "I don't mind you sleeping in my bed."

  
  
"Thanks?" Was that an invite to continue sleeping with each other or does he mean that he can go back to sleep while the man was gone?

  
  
Coulson nodded and dismissed himself heading to the meeting room knowing he had to debrief his team in a few hours.

  
  
**-O-**

  
  
"Fury wants us to do what?"

  
  
"That would be so cool! We get to work with a talking raccoon and a TREE!"

  
  
"ENOUGH." Coulson yelled over the yelling. His team looked at him in silence. He rubbed his eyes.

  
  
"Look Fury believes that they are part of the key to destroy Thanos. I agree."

  
  
Not many of them agreed with him. "One of them is his own daughter," May said. "But how do we know she's not going to turn?"

  
  
Coulson shrugged. They knew what happens when one of their team turns, he doesn't want to think about Ward. "We don't. But I'll take that chance. Join or stay here, I don't care. It's your choice."

  
  
"I'll go." Fitz said as looked over his iPad. "Anything to destroy Thanos."

  
  
"Good man." Coulson handed Fitz a thumb drive. "I'm sending you to work with Rocket to repair their ship. Send Quill the blue prints of the ship after you talk with Rocket."

 

Fitz smiled. He always wanted to build a spaceship from scratch. Coulson turned to Simmons. "Later I would need a updated physical report of them."

 

"Of course, sir."

 

"Daisy, have you finished with your file?"

 

Daisy nodded. "Almost, Coulson."

 

Coulson turned to May. "As the others showed up yet from Home?"

 

"They should be here within the week."

 

"You are all dismissed."

 

Everyone left to do their duties. "Fitz." Coulson called out. Fitz stopped to look at the Fire Mate.

 

"Your flight test is scheduled next week." Fitz nodded. Ever since he failed the last one he been avoiding and dreading it. He has been studying the M-ship non stop. He knew what to do, he doesn't understand how he keeps failing. Coulson put his hand on his shoulder.

 

"You will pass this one." Coulson said.

 

"I doubt it, sir." he said. "I--I have to go--go find Rocket. I have some ideas to improve the Eclector." the blue prints that they have on file is what Stakar had given them as it was he that given the ship to Yondu in the first place.

  
  
"Don't cut yourself short, Fitz." Coulson said. "I have faith in you."

 

Fitz nodded and left. 

  
  
**(End of Chapter)**

* * *

  
  
**Words:** 6,129

 **Author's notes:** sorry for the long wait of this chapter. Doing four things at once takes a lot of time along with work. Trying to get Yondu's one-shot done of the Ravager Rite of Passage one-shots, as well the last chapter of the three chapter fic of this Series as well somehow i got chapter 4 half way done as we will welcome a surprise future ravager in training. Hint: you have met him in GotG vol 2.

Thanks for reading as always. Comments will be loved and replied always.

**\--Marsha**


	5. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet our future a Ravager-in-training. This whole chapter is our mystery character's POV.

**Chapter Four: New Beginnings **

  
  
-

  
  
Zylak of Sovereign walked down the golden halls of the temple at the planet Sovereign. He just finished his work cycle as a pilot heading to his dorm room in the pilot dorm quarters when he was told from one of the Messengers to report to the High Priestess for what he wasn't told but guessing of how the Messenger spoke to him, it wasn't anything good. He was shocked to begin with to be spoken to a Messenger as no one ever want to send a message to him after hours. Well during work hours that was normal as most messages he receive was orders from his superiors such as the Pilot Warden or from his tormentors that wanted to tease him when they aren't able to do so in person.

 

 

 

 

This unexpected message to report to the High Priestess herself has got him nervous. He feel that something has happened. Something bad. He was being foolish. There was nothing to worry about he kept telling himself.

 

 

 

So why does he have this horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach?

 

 

 

The Chambermaid, one of the many daughters of the High Priestess greeted him as he approached the main grand doors of where the meeting halls was placed. It was the same Grand Hall that the Guardians just a few days before once stood after completing the task that they were hired to do. The woman who escorted him looked uneasy but hide it well as they walked through the doors and announced their presence. It was unnerving to see that they were greeted not just the High Priestess herself but the Grand Admiral along with the Pilot Warden which together was never a good sign as they both stood either side of the High Priestess' throne.

 

 

 

"Zylak of the Sovereign Pilots." The Priestess greeted him. She sat in her grand throne in her grand robes. She was most beautiful of the Sovereigns, as she was created for the grandest purpose as their High Priestess. Compare to her he was nothing. Easily replace for someone better.

 

 

 

"It is I." Zylak said to her as he awkwardly bowed to her. He have seen her many times in his lives but physically be at her presence? Very few times she has ever spoken to him. Her golden eyes stare back at him as if she see all of his faults. He held great respect toward her as he was just pilot it is what he was designed to do in his many lives. It was what they created him to do. It was his only purpose; he knows nothing else.

 

 

 

"We have knowledge that you have done great service to Sovereign." The Priestess said. Beside her the Pilot Warden coughed.

 

 

 

Zylak smiled, slightly bowing his head again keeping his excitement from bursting; it was high time he got any praise as he feels he deserved it. It was rare of him getting any praise to begin with and receiving one from the High Priest was an honor. "I am happy to be of service." He said.

 

 

 

The High Priest wasn't smiling back which made him bit his lip into a sudden frown as the High Priestess continued, "It has come to our attention that we do not need of your service any longer."

 

 

 

Wait what?

 

 

 

Zylak looked up in horror. "I beg your pardon?" he asked hoping that he heard her wrong. Surely she meant that he is being transferred not terminated.

 

 

 

"You have failed to kill the Guardians of the Galaxy."

 

 

 

This didn't make any sense. All of the pilots have failed as the High Priestess herself call for ALL of them to defeat them. "We all have failed, your Highness but I don't understand why I am to be terminated?"

 

 

 

"It was your last failure."

 

 

 

_'You suck, Zylak.'_ Echoed in his mind. Of all the teasing and bullying in his short lives he had failed time and time again. He will do better he kept telling himself. But he never has. Not killing the Guardians was the last straw and the High Priestess along with the Pilot Warden have decided to terminate him.

 

 

 

"You are to be replace of course." She said off handily, as the Grand Admiral with his datapad started typing information of the events that is happening before him. "We will exam of what went wrong with you for your rebirth if of course if your designed genetic code is still superior."

 

 

 

She suddenly stood up and place her golden hand onto his cheek where Zylak looked up to her in horror. Her touch felt cold on his cheek as he force himself from shaking. "Oh my poor child." She whispered, seeing the shock and disbelief on his face.

 

 

Ayesha sometimes hated this part of her job as it never gotten easier even after so many life times; telling her people that their purpose as been refilled. At most cases this was a celebration. However in Zylak's case it wasn't, as the reason was of failure not by old age or a mistake from the birthing pods, in which this case makes her job harder but she has a duty and that duty is make their people more superior and flourish. Zylak is damaged. He is a threat that needs to exterminated; she already given him many chances and each time he has failed her. It was her weakness; many lifetimes ago she would have ended him the first time around. Now? She is merciful but Zylak and few others have shown her that being merciful in the long run heels no benefit to their people. She will not show him mercy any longer. She let go of him. "Report to the Afterlife Pods. It will be there we will recycle and recreate you into the better you."

 

 

 

Zylak mind was still racing. Sovereigns do not retire; when their purpose is finished there are no need for them to live any longer. Why be a burden to Society if there if there no purpose of you living? Zylak felt that it's not time to end his life just yet. He still has things to do in life he feels. But it is their way; the only way they knew. Zylak nodded slowly. "Yes, of course." As he was dismissed, as he bowed to each of his superiors and left the chamber without looking back. He was unable to look at the chambermaid's eyes as he walked passed her when she opened the doors for him to pass.

 

 

 

The Afterlife Pods was their form of burial where they are to be killed when their purpose in life has been refilled. After they are placed within the pods, their genetic scientists will then exam the genetic code to see what went wrong and needs to be improved . And later they will announce that he may be copied and modified better and be reborn into the birthing pods into his next life.

 

 

 

Zylak knew that they won't; he is to be discarded. This was the end of him. He was the last to be reborn of his line. He was denied over three times to share his genetic code for the future generations of the Sovereigns. His genetic code is somehow flawed for why and how he doesn't understand nor will anyone tell him. He isn't one of the pilots that gets everything right or perfect the first time. But he is able to learn surly that counts for something? He knew that everyone around him have better Epigenetic Memories then he, has everyone he knew knew stuff without being told or taught the moment they emerge from the birthing pods. Everyone knew their jobs the moment they are birthed. He on the other hand had to be told what to do; have to be reminded time and time again. People at first when he emerge from his pod thought he was careless, senseless and a mistake. He's been scolded for laziness so many times to count for all these years. No one liked him because they thought of him as a liar and a fool. No one likes a slacker nor does anyone want someone that can't do their jobs making them do his work that he should known how to do in the first place.

 

 

 

Now? Zylak thought he had improved for the better. He was the last pilot after the Guardians before his drone was shot down. No one expect one of them to come out of the ship itself to shoot at them after disabling their attacks! That was never in the manual! Who could've thought that you could do that? It been a few months since he was scolded of not doing his boring reports that he should done the night before. Did any of that was put in consideration before the High Priestess, the Grand Admiral or the Pilot Warden decided to terminate him?

 

 

 

He guessed it wasn't good enough. He had too many warnings, he is surprised he lasted this long as he has to begin with. He witness countless pilots around him disappear and later reappear as better versions of themselves. Others he have seen and remembered in his pervious life times was never seen again but those people were clearly mistakes that needed to be terminated. Something went wrong of the birthing pod or outcome that the genetic scientists missed while recreating them. Zylak had never believed he was ever one of them. He wasn't deformed physically in anyway after birth (that he had noticed), nor was he ever gotten injured that he had to be send to the Afterlife Pods to be fixed or was mentally delayed. Zylak doesn't understand WHY he was chosen to be terminate as he wasn't that old yet either to be put down.

 

 

 

Every step Zylak took towards the afterlife pods, felt like lend. He kept going through of the what-ifs and if he done better would they still write him off as insignificant? He felt that he still has more to give in this life. Why doesn't he have a choice to end his life or not? Didn't he have a right to agree or not in all any of this?

 

 

 

He should be happy; many would tell him. At least he knew that he have finished his purpose in life. How many lower life forms can say to that? He was created to be a pilot, a Protector of the Sovereigns and he had failed. The High Priestess choose to end his life as it's foolish to keep a pilot who can't do his job. He is a liability.

 

 

 

Zylak stopped at the golden doors that was lined with a black border. Behind those doors laid the Afterlife pods, which is connected to the genetic engineering rooms. The moment he opened those doors, his life will end. Why hasn't he opened the doors? What is keeping him from going in? What is wrong with him?

 

 

 

Zylak looked through the creak of the doors that was slightly opened as he was too curious for his own good not to look. Another thing that was odd about him; curiuosioty. Countless times he been scold for asking questions that he doesn't need to ask (he should have already know the answers to them) or questions that he didn't need to know as it was pointless for a pilot to know things that are irrelevant for his job. What is the purpose to know things when he doesn't need to know as a common pilot?

 

 

 

Of what he saw through the doors chilled him to the bone. There stood one of the pilots that he knew. The woman's station was right next to his however Zylak can't place the woman's name for the life of him as they weren't friends nor was the woman one of the people that tease him of his failures. She was kind to him. Zylak watched as the mortician helped the young woman stripped into ritual robes, was given some form of a drink and was then placed into weird form pod. A child, by the looks of it just barely came out from a birthing pod, closed the lid after the woman laid flat on her back within the pod. There was a hissed and yelp within the pod and then...silence.

 

 

 

No, he will not do this.

 

 

 

Zylak turned the other way. And ran without looking back.

 

 

**-O-**

 

 

Zylak only took the essentials from his dorm room. He didn't own any real valuables as a pilot there wasn't any reason to have any. All he took was a week worth of off duty clothes, his tablet that held his journal and reading materials that was approved for him to read in his spare time even though it was little as he has so much work to do on and off duty.

 

 

 

Sovereign doesn't have any form of currency between them. They do have Units only used towards outsiders. However the units are out of reach of him to take cause as a pilot there was no reason for him to have any money. He never going to leave the planet so why have any money? Everything that he needs is already provided for him. Zylak isn't stupid. He knows he needs some form of money if he was going to do what he plans to do.

 

 

 

He was leaving the planet. For good.

 

 

 

He went to the storage where the left over Anulax Batteries was located. He knew that the guardians have stolen them so they must be worth something outside his planet. They are not the only people that have done so, nor will be the last so that should mean they are worth at least thousand units (he can't imagine anything worth more then a thousand). Zylak wasn't able to take as much as he wanted as he only took a handful that was able to fit in his pant pockets. The area he took the batteries from, he knew the Cleaners won't notice as missing as they just counted the batteries the day before. The next time they recount the batteries he should be long gone.

 

 

 

Zylak's hearts was beat faster as he carried his bag that was sling on his back as he approach where the golden drones was located from the hanger.   It has been centuries such any of them drove their ships other then using them as drones. He himself has never sat behind the wheel of one besides the drone flight simulators at the temples. Nor as he ever left the planet before; he was never picked to be the pilot when the High Priestess had to leave planet-side. There was no reason for any of them to leave other then political reasons. And he wasn't a politician, a just a common pilot.

 

 

 

Zylak hide behind a golden pillar. He feels like he's going to throw up as he felt his hearts beat faster as he took several deep breaths. It was now or never. He can do this. All he had to do was go into one of the ships and drive off. Should be easy right?  But how was he going to get the hanger doors to open for him to leave? It's not like he can ask the control room to do it as it's not like anyone drive the drones for thrills or practice. The only time the golden drones are used is when they are called to do so.

 

 

 

Zylak can wait for a shipment or something to happen for the hanger doors to open. But how long will that be before they find him missing? It won't take them long for the High Priestess to be notified of his absents of not reporting to the Afterlife Pods. The alarms will sound off and he will be asked to report back to the High Priestess. No one that he remembers ever defy her before.

 

 

 

Zylak can hear footsteps coming as he panicked and ran behind one of the ships. He needs to leave fast. He went and found his ship that was connected to his now previous flight simulator as they replaced the one that that he destroyed. Zylak knew it will be a while for them to create a Pilot to replace him as they can't force people from the birthing pods as the risk of damaging them is too high. Unlike some jobs, his is the most easiest to replace. It doesn't take much engineering to creat a pilot.

 

 

 

Zylak hopes everything from the drone flight simulator is the same as inside the ship. He doesn't think he would have time to read the manual again while escaping. Wouldn't the ship still have the manual inside it? What if it doesn't? Maybe he can find it on his data-pad? He shook his head from these thoughts as he pushed the panel to open it. It asked for his password. Zylak preyed that they haven't changed it just yet as he place the numbers onto the keypad as he doesn't think he knew how to get through the lock manually.

 

 

 

It accept the code.

 

 

 

Zylak smiled as the ship's doors opened with a quiet hiss and he place his sack inside before climbing in. He sat at the pilot's seat and looked around. It was a lot more dark and cramped then he's used to. Dust and dirt was everywhere as it been a long time since anyone been inside besides the maintenance crew. The controls and the switches was the same. He took several deep breaths to calm himself. The ship has this smell to it that crick his nose as the air inside was very stuffy. He knew where to go. He has studied the space maps for years. He can do this. How many times have he drove a drone? Countless times; he can do this.

 

 

 

But he was scared. He never drove a ship for real nor has he ever left the planet. What will happen to him if and when he escapes? No one he knew likes Sovereigns to begin with guessing by the comments that the Guardians made towards the High Priestess. He will be alone with no help when he leaves the planet for the first time in his life. He will be alone as the Sovereigns have order where everyone else outside is in chaos. Zylak will always be an outcast. But he will figure out what he's going to do after if he gets off this planet. Being thrown into chaos is better then being dead, eliminated from existence.

 

 

 

There was a red alarm that sounded. Zylak jumped at the sudden loud beeping within the hanger. Pilots was reported to their stations. He has finally been reported missing. Zylak smiled, soon the doors will be opened.

 

 

 

"MISSING! Zylak of the Sovereign Pilots! Report if sight of him. Zylak report to the High Priestess!" The intercom repeated the message within the red alert.

 

 

 

Zylak snorted. He will not allow them to terminate him. He saw drone after drone around him turn on as he turned on the ship itself. The moment those doors open he will be able to fly out and escape.

 

 

 

....any moment now.

 

 

 

Slowly the hanger doors finally opened. This was it. Zylak gripped the controls tighter enough that his knuckles turned white instead of its normal golden colour. One by one the drones lift off into the air and flew out. When it was his ship's turn he pushed the button to lift off the ground and with the auto pilot on (as the ship hasn't been manually drove for all its life) it zoomed out by itself through the hanger doors straight up into the sky in top spend.

 

 

 

Zylak screamed as he felt the ship lift him into space. His ears suddenly popped as they left altitude. He never felt this before. It felt different then controlling a drone. He felt so much weight on top of him as the ship went faster and faster into the sky. He felt like he's going to throw up and wondered if he did so he would choke on his own vomit. He couldn't breath as his chest was being crushed.

 

 

 

Just as sudden as his ship left the hanger it suddenly stopped, flouting lifeless as they left the planet's altitude into real space. It was then Zylak was able to breath. He forgotten to fasten his seat-belt. He never had to do that before. He quickly bulked up trying to remember what he read from the different manuals as he read them so many times because of boredom. He has never had to do most of what was inside it has a flight simulator you don't need to do such thing such as seat belts.

 

 

 

He slowly pushed the button restarting the ship's engines as the reason it suddenly stopped was that it wasn't connected to a drone flight simulator from the planet. He turned off the auto pilot and he slowly took the controls into his hands. He felt the ship hum beneath his finger tips. With his feet at the petals he can feel the vibrations under his feet.

 

 

 

He was literally flying a space ship. He have seen space before but never up close like this. He have seen worlds and the cosmos only through the screens of his flight simulator. This can't not be real. Is this freedom?

 

 

 

He started to laugh. Oh Gods he hopes this is what freedom feels like. The endless space looks so inviting. He never thought this would ever happen to him. He suddenly felt he was unstoppable.

 

 

 

Just as he thought he would be able to escape without being noticed, he was mistaken. The ratio went alive as a stern voice spoke to him. _"Zylak of the Sovereign Pilots. Surrender now or be shot down. I repeat; surrender now or be shot down."_

 

 

 

Zylak wonders if they would shot him down. It has been generations since any of his people been killed in battle or killed for that matter other then going into the Afterlife Pods.

 

 

 

Zylak looked around for the headpiece that goes around his head to talk back in the intercom. He found it laid forgotten on the dashboard. He wondered if it would still work as the cords looked decayed. He sat it on his head ignoring the dirt that now is all over his head and shoulders, turned on the button which he knew was located on the dashboard as he moved the mouth piece near his mouth (they never updated the technology as their was no reason to). He can now hear the warning blasting into his ears.

 

 

 

Does he dare haul back to them and tell them no? He flip the switch to do so but stopped. He didn't know what to say.

 

 

 

_"Will you surrender?"_ The Pilot Warden asked into his ear. For years Zylak listen to the man's (along with the High Priestess) order without question or thought. Now he is about to dare himself to defy them both.

 

 

 

_"I don't want to die."_ Was all he said. It was true. That was the sole reason of escaping. The reason of leaving the planet. Surrendering would be his death. Not surrendering, he may die but there is a small chance that he may live.

 

 

_"So you are surrendering?"_

_".....No."_

 

 

 

At that moment the golden drones started firing at him. With a fluid movement Zylak grabbed the controls and easily maneuvered the ship around making the drones behind him accidentally shoot the ones in front of him missing him just barely.

 

 

 

He almost fell out of his chair as it wasn't for the seat belt however he forgotten to tighten it into his size. Flying a ship then a flight simulator is so much different. Never have he ever flown upside down. Never have he felt so dizzy. Where was up? Where was down?  He found his way around right back up looking every which way around him looking for his once comrades that was now firing at him. He can hear them taunting him into ear from the headphones.

 

 

 

_"Silly Zylak, thought he can run away?"_

_"Zylak ran away because he found out he's worthless."_

_"Should have done that years ago, so we can have fun of killing him."_

 

 

 

More laughter.

 

 

 

"Do not cry. Do not cry. DO. NOT. CRY." He told himself. But he was, he can feel the tears running down his golden checks. He didn't make a sound but the tears kept on rolling. He took a few deep breaths, fire burned through his eyes. He won't let them win.

 

 

 

He turned his ship around, and fired back hitting the golden drones, one by one. He started laughing as he notice the the drones was easily destroyed. After all he is one of the best pilots they had. Attacking them was so easy. Much easier then the Guardians ever was. He enjoyed the challenge they gave him as it being a pilot is boring most of the time.  The job of piloting became a chore after so many lifetimes of doing it.

 

 

 

When the last of the drones was destroyed he turned the ship to look back on his old home planet and saw that more golden drones was coming.  A lot more then those that just attacked him.  He knew that it would pointless to continue fighting.  As it just one of him vs thousands the probability of him making a mistake that ends his life is high. Zylak knew how many golden drones they have, killing them all will take days as Sovereigns are able to stay awake long periods of time if needed. Zylak knew that he can not last that long before passing out from the lack of sleep after two or three days however he has never had do so but he remembers that he had done so many life times ago. Within a day they would have enough time to recreate more drones and the fighting will never end. The only way to escape is to jump.

 

 

Zylak looked into the old monitor an older version of the Galaxy Positioning System (GPS) next to the controls. It was hard to read the space GPS that it was as the marked measure by distance paint on the screen was flaking off as well one of the lights within the screen has burned out so the screen was very dimmed making it hard to read the screen. 

 

 

Does it really matter where to go? It doesn't. He started clicking buttons randomly and finally just before the golden drones was near enough to start firing at him he click the green button to start the jumps. The golden drone sounded an alarm as the many jumps he picked was on the red zone of not advised. But he doesn't care; anywhere but here.

 

 

Just as he started the many jumps into light speed, he heard the voice of the High Priestess into his ear.

 

 

_"My poor child, you will always be a failure. When you return you will be eliminated. You are nothing more then a mistake.  I have always sense_   _fear, jealousy and betrayal within you."_

 

 

Before he passed out from all the many jumps he done, his last thought was that he for all these life times, he knew the High Priestess was correct.

 

He always felt those things.

 

**(End of Chapter)**

* * *

**Words:**  4,695

 

**Author's Note:** yep its Zylak! Our future Ravager in training! Link to the scene of gotg vol 2 where you see him.  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3f-N-RsaT0Y

 

 I have never really read the comics but going through what we only know through the MCU and what information marvel wiki that I have seen and read about Sovereigns I have created the little biology of the alien species & their way of life such had how they do things in their Society.

 

 

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will go back to the group. 

 

 

**\---Marsha**

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: Kert_Lynn  
> Folow me on Tumbr: firechildslytherin5


End file.
